La Otra
by MARK69
Summary: Minako Aino (Sailor Venus), vive una pesadilla, al ser reemplazada. ¿Quién es Aoki Ito, y qué relación tiene, con Minako? Apariciones especiales, de personajes de Ranma 1/2 (Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Mariko Konjo, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji, y los hermanos Tatewaki y Kodachi Kuno), y de Las Guerreras Mágicas (Alanis).
1. Inicio

" **Sailor Moon": "La Otra".**

 **Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (** MARK6_9 **).**

 **Basada en los personajes creados por: Naoko Takeuchi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto Aoki Ito, Ichiro Kichiburo y Koji Matsuyama, personajes propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

 **Episodio 1: "Acto Uno (Inicio)".**

Locación: Casa de la familia Aino, en Juuban, Japón. Hora: 3:25 a.m. Habitación: Cuarto de Minako, la hija de la familia, de 16 años.

En un sueño, Minako, quien en realidad es Sailor Venus, una de las poderosas Sailor Scouts, las defensoras de la ciudad, corre por las calles de la ciudad, una noche oscura. No hay estrellas en el cielo, y una terrible tormenta, azota las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad de Juuban. Minako, que corre y corre, huye de algo, o de alguien.

-¡Esto es malo, verdaderamente malo! –se decía Minako, mientras corría, tropezando, por las empapadas calles de la ciudad de Juuban. -¡Por algún motivo que desconozco, mi Pluma de Transformación no funciona, y no puedo convertirme en Sailor Venus! ¡Siento que está cerca, y se acerca más y más! ¡Rayos, no puedo llamar a las chicas, porque mi teléfono celular, tampoco está funcionando!

De pronto, Minako sintió, que perdía la razón. Saliendo de las alcantarillas, un verdadero ejército de ranas, avanzó hacia ella. Como si eso no fuera bastante, un enorme grupo de gatos, cuyos ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad, empezaba a rodearla. Si bien los gatos odian el agua, aquellos gatos, al parecer, no estaban molestos con la tormenta, sino que la disfrutaban, y se sentían fuertes y poderosos. Aunque la tormenta era fuerte de verdad, las ranas no parecían sentirla, y brincaban con rabia.

-¿Pero, qué es esto? –se preguntaba Minako, mientras rechazaba, con puñetazos y patadas, cientos, miles de gatos y ranas que la atacaban. -¿Por qué, me pregunto, me atacan estos animales? ¡Esto, no tiene sentido!

-¡Rubia tonta, vas a perder! –masculló una voz siniestra, en medio de la tormenta.

-¿Quién es? –gritó Minako, siempre rechazando animales. -¡Déjese ver, cobarde!

De pronto…

-¡NNNNNOOOOO! –gritó Minako, pálida como un cadáver, y empapada en sudor frío, al incorporarse en su cama, justo cuando soñaba que gatos y ranas la abrumaban, venciéndola. -¡Vaya, fue una pesadilla!

-¡Minako, hija! –exclamaba su padre, entrando en carrera, a su habitación. -¿Estás bien?

-¡Estoy bien, papá! –dijo Minako, recuperando el aliento. -¡Tuve una pesadilla!

-¡Deberías, ir a ver a un médico, hijita! –sugirió el señor Aino, preocupado por la salud de su única hija. -¡Quizás el novio de tu amiga Usagi, el Dr. Mamoru Chiba, pueda hacer algo, para ayudarte! ¿Irás a verlo, Minako, hijita?

-¡Está bien, papá, iré! –prometió Minako, sonriendo débilmente. -¡Lo llamaré en la mañana, y le pediré cita, para ir en la tarde!

-¡Gracias, Minako! –dijo el señor Aino, abrazando a su hija. -¡Ahora, a dormir!

Minako, más tranquila, se durmió. Afortunadamente, no hubo más pesadillas.

Al día siguiente, Minako salió con sus amigas, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino y Makoto Kino, yendo con ellas, a la cita donde Mamoru Chiba, el joven médico, que era novio de Usagi. La verdad, estaba algo nerviosa, y no deseaba ir sola.

-¡Gracias, chicas, por venir conmigo! –decía Minako, sonriendo. -¡Estoy nerviosa!

-¡Obvio, Minako! –contestó Makoto, también sonriendo. -¡Un embarazo, preocupa!

-¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA, MAKOTO! –protestó Minako, palideciendo notoriamente. -¡Vengo, porque he tenido pesadillas, con bastante regularidad!

Al decirse este diálogo, todas las 5, incluso la seria Rei, soltaron la carcajada.

Al rato, entraron al consultorio de Mamoru. Al entrar, Minako se dirigió a la recepcionista, y le dijo que iba a consulta. La recepcionista, sonriendo, fue a anunciarla con Mamoru quien, en ese momento, se despedía de un paciente anterior.

-¡Pase, señorita Aino! –indicó la recepcionista, sonriendo. -¡El Dr. Chiba, la verá!

-¡Entra tranquila, Minako! –indicó Usagi, sonriendo. -¡Aquí, te estaremos esperando!

Minako, aceptando lo dicho por Usagi, entró al consultorio. Al verla, Mamoru sonrió.

-¡Minako! –saludó Mamoru, dejando sus notas, y saludándola. -¡Me alegra verte!

-¡Gracias, Mamoru! –dijo Minako, sonriendo. -¡Es bueno contar, con un amigo doctor!

-¡No es nada, en serio! –afirmó Mamoru, seguro de sí mismo. -¿Qué te pasa, linda?

-¡Tengo pesadillas recurrentes, Mamoru! –explicó Minako, con voz ronca. -¡Y siempre, son pesadillas muy espantosas, donde acabo siendo aplastada, por el enemigo que encaro! ¡Por lo general, enfrento hordas de gatos y ranas, durante una tormenta!

-¿Hordas de gatos y ranas? –repitió Mamoru, incrédulo. -¡Vaya, eso suena raro!

-¡Y eso, no es todo! –prosiguió Minako, preocupada. -¡En mis pesadillas, nunca puedo transformarme en Sailor Venus, porque mi Pluma de Transformación no funciona, y tampoco puedo llamar a las otras Sailor Scouts, porque mi teléfono celular, tampoco funciona! ¡No sé qué piensas, pero éstas pesadillas, ya me están asustando!

Al escuchar esa última explicación, Mamoru tragó grueso y, ahora, fue él, quien se puso pálido. Tras meditar por un momento, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, y les pidió a Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto, que pasaran un momento. Ellas, preocupadas, lo obedecieron.

-¿Qué pasa, Mamoru? –preguntó Usagi, algo alarmada. -¿Minako, estará bien?

-¡Tengo malas noticias, chicas, y prefiero no decírselas sólo a Minako, sino a todas las 5, juntas! –inició Mamoru, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Ya sé, que le pasa a Minako!

-¿Está embarazada, verdad? –preguntó Makoto, sonriendo. -¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

Makoto, viendo a Minako, se quedó callada. Al parecer, no era eso.

-¡Rubia tonta, vas a perder! –masculló una voz siniestra, desde el exterior de la ventana del consultorio de Mamoru, la cual pertenecía a una chica alta, fornida, de cabello negro, y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, en un susurro, el cual, no fue escuchado, ni por Mamoru, ni por alguna de las 5 Sailor Scouts. -¡Rubia tonta, vas a perder!

-¡Minako, no está embarazada, Mako-Chan! -explicó Mamoru, siempre arrastrando las palabras. -¡Lo que pasa, es que ella, está empezando a perder sus poderes!

Aquí, se hizo un gran silencio, al tiempo que 5 pares de ojos, volteaban a ver a Mamoru, buscando alguna señal, de que bromeaba, sin embargo, no la había. No era broma.

-¿Qué dijiste, Mamoru? –preguntó Minako, segura de que había escuchado mal. -¿Dices que yo, estoy empezando, a perder mis poderes?

-¡Así es, Minako, escuchaste bien! –asintió Mamoru, ante las miradas de espanto, de las otras 4 chicas. -¡Muy pronto, dejarás de ser Sailor Venus, y serás sólo Minako Aino!

Si había algo que Minako, no esperaba escuchar, era precisamente eso. Con lentitud, se puso de pie, le agradeció a Mamoru por atenderla, salió del consultorio, pagó la consulta, y abandonó el edificio. Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto, al ver eso, se quedaron por un momento, charlando con Mamoru, sobre ese asunto.

-¡Eso que dijiste, no es posible! –afirmó Rei, con voz ronca. -¡Por favor, responde! ¿Es verdad eso? ¿En serio, Minako, muy pronto, dejará de ser una Sailor Scout?

-¡Eso me temo, Rei-Chan! –finalizó Mamoru, algo triste, por haber tenido que dar semejante noticia. -¡Chicas, vayan a buscarla, antes de que haga alguna locura!

-¡Ya escucharon a Mamoru, chicas! –indicó Usagi, tras darle un beso rápido, a modo de despedida, a su prometido. -¡Vamos ya, que Minako puede meterse, en algún lío!

Ami, Rei y Makoto, asintiendo, siguieron a Usagi, y se dedicaron a buscar a Minako, por las calles de la ciudad de Juuban. En esa tarde, Minako, que aún no digería la noticia, caminaba cabizbaja, y pensando en lo que le sucedía. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la Guerrera de Venus, estaba preocupada y, además, temerosa. Ni en su peor pesadilla, hubiera imaginado, que todo acabaría así, con ella perdiendo sus poderes.

" _¡Esto, no es posible, no puedo aceptarlo!"_ , pensaba Minako, mientras veía hacia el suelo, con los ojos húmedos. _"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso, es esto un castigo? ¿No he sido, pregunto, una buena Sailor Scout? ¿He fallado, en dirigir a las Inner Senshis?"_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Minako no observó a la chica que se le acercaba. Era una chica alta, de su tamaño (1.62m.), fornida, de cabello negro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. La escena, invariablemente, hacía pensar en un ataque del tiburón, protagonista de la clásica película de 1975, "Tiburón" ("Jaws"). Para rematar esa sensación, sólo faltaba el tema musical de ese film, compuesto por John Williams.

Minako caminaba, mientras la extraña chica, se le acercaba más y más. Minako no la había visto, ni la había escuchado. El hecho de que la chica, usara zapatos deportivos, la ayudaba a ser silenciosa como una sombra, y peligrosa como una trampa.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Minako, de repente, notando que algo estaba mal. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Rubia tonta, vas a perder! –exclamó la chica del cabello negro, antes de descargar un señor puñetazo, en plena cara de Minako. -¡Ahora, verás quien soy yo, Aoki Ito!

Minako, tomada de sorpresa, trastabilló, escupiendo sangre. Al pasársele el dolor del golpe, miró a su agresora, con ojos de espanto. Sin poder decir nada, escupió más sangre, tomó aire, y habló, con voz alarmada.

-¿Quién eres, amiga? –preguntó Minako, asustada. -¿Por qué me agredes?

-¡Mi nombre, es Aoki Ito! –repitió la chica ojiverde, con furia en los ojos. -¡Y muy pronto, yo seré la nueva Sailor Venus, que pondrá orden, en este caótico Universo!

-¿Qué dices? –inquirió Minako, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¡Yo, Minako Aino, soy Sailor Venus! ¿Planeas quitarme mi lugar, acaso?

-¡No te lo quitaré, así no más! –explicó Aoki, dándole otro golpazo, a la sorprendida Minako. -¡Para que sepas, tus poderes, se han manifestado en mí!

-¡Entiendo, entiendo, no sigas! –demandó Minako, sin poder defenderse. -¡Si lo que dices es verdad, no tengo nada que objetar! ¡Sólo déjame en paz, por favor!

En ese momento, pasó algo, que sorprendió aún más, a la de por sí, ya muy sorprendida Minako. Haciendo un rápido gesto con sus 2 manos, Aoki apareció, como de la mismísima nada… ¡SU PLUMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN! –gritó Aoki, levantando la Pluma de Transformación, y procediendo a convertirse, en cosa de muy pocos segundos, en Sailor Venus. -¡AQUÍ VOY, A LA ACCIÓN PURA!

" _¡Esto, no me está pasando, no a mí!"_ , pensó Minako, viendo aquel horror, bien definido ante sus ojos. _"¡Estoy dormida, y viviendo una espantosa pesadilla! ¡Eso es, estoy metida en un mal sueño, y no logro despertar! ¡Tarde o temprano, todo acabará, y yo, seguiré siendo tanto, Minako Aino, como Sailor Venus!"_

En ese momento, Minako notó algo, y algo muy feo: ¡Su brazo derecho, estaba roto, en una fea fractura compuesta! Al menos, no era fractura expuesta, que hubiera sido peor.

-¿Sorprendida, Minako Aino? –preguntó Aoki, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Ahora, lárgate de aquí, o te romperé, algo más que ese brazo! ¡Vamos, vete ya!

Minako, sangrando, y sosteniendo su brazo roto, se alejó. Algo parecido hizo Aoki, la nueva Sailor Venus, avanzando de azotea en azotea, como toda una superheroína.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, las demás Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter), combinando sus poderes, trataban de vencer a un ser de energía pura, que apareció de repente, poniendo "patas arriba", el centro de Juuban.

-¡Es inútil, chicas! –decía Sailor Moon, pesimista. -¡Ninguno de nuestros ataques, afecta a ésta extraña criatura! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡Ni idea, Sailor Moon! –decía Sailor Mercury, tecleando en su "laptop". -¡Por más que busco, no encuentro forma alguna, de acabar con su existencia!

-¡Mi "Fuego de Marte", ni cosquillas le hizo! –se lamentaba Sailor Mars, mientras rechinaba los dientes. -¡Otro villano, si habría sido afectado!

-¡Estamos iguales, Sailor Mars, porque mi "Trueno de Júpiter", tampoco sirvió de nada, lo cual es malo! –intervino Sailor Jupiter, viendo fijo a la criatura. -¡Cuidado, amigas, nos va a atacar! ¡Todas, atentas a lo que venga!

-¡Lo que viene, chicas, SOY YO! –exclamó la nueva Sailor Venus, llegando de repente, de un único salto, y poniéndose frente a la criatura de energía. -¡"RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA"!

Inicio y final. El "Rayo Creciente de Venus", golpeó al ser de energía, disipando su energía, y desintegrándolo. Al ver a la recién llegada, las otras 4 Sailor Scouts, se acercaron, creyendo que estaban viendo una visión colectiva.

-¿Sailor Venus? –preguntó Sailor Moon, no dando crédito a sus ojos. -¿Eres Sailor Venus, verdad? ¡Vamos, respóndeme!

-¡Yo soy Sailor Venus, amiga! –contestó la nueva Sailor Venus, en pose de superheroína. -¡Y ésta vez, voy a poner orden, en ésta ciudad!

-¡No sé, que te ha pasado, pero me gusta tu actitud! –dijo Sailor Jupiter, sonriendo. -¡Y tengo la sensación, de que has cambiado mucho, amiga!

-¡Soy la nueva, y 100% mejorada, Sailor Venus! -se presentó la nueva Sailor Venus, sonriendo, y agitando su negra cabellera, al tiempo que se destransformaba. -¡Olviden a Minako Aino, ahora, es el turno, de la poderosa Aoki Ito! ¡Esa, soy yo, amigas mías!

-¿Aoki Ito? –repitieron, una tras otra, las demás Sailor Scouts, también, volviendo a sus identidades "de civiles". -¡Es un nombre, 100% genial!

-¡Me gusta tu cabello, Aoki! –dijo Rei, sonriendo. -¡Yo soy Rei Hino, Sailor Mars!

-¡Y tu estilo, es increíble! –secundó Ami, también sonriendo. -¡Permíteme presentarme, amiga mía! ¡Soy Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury!

-¡Yo, me llamo Makoto Kino, y soy Sailor Jupiter! –se presentó Makoto, guiñando un ojo, y también, sonriendo. -¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas, en serio!

-¡Y yo, soy Usagi Tsukino, alias Sailor Moon, líder de las Sailor Scouts! –finalizó Usagi, la ronda de presentaciones. -¡Me gustaría saber, donde estará Minako ahora!

-¡Esa tonta, debe estar con un médico! –se jactó Aoki, riendo macabramente. -¡Le propiné una gran golpiza, y le rompí un brazo!

Escuchar eso, fue algo que Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto, no esperaban oír. Al escuchar eso, las sonrisas desaparecieron, dando paso a 4 caras cariacontecidas. Al verlas, Aoki supo que no aprobaban eso, y guardó silencio, esperando las críticas.

-¡No es sano, ser tan violenta! –empezó Usagi, decidida. -¡Tenemos poderes, y no solemos lastimar a nadie así, sobre la nada!

-¡Usagi dice bien, amiga Aoki! –secundó Ami, con voz firme. -¡Debes tener más calma, a la hora de actuar, y no ser tan, pero tan impulsiva!

-¡En nosotras 4, tendrás 4 maestras, para canalizar tu poder! –ofreció Rei, dándole una tarjeta a Aoki. -¡Búscame, en el Templo Hikawa, y hablaremos!

-¡Si te parece, yo te puedo enseñar a cocinar, para que tengas, no sé, una especie de pasatiempo! –anunció Makoto, dándole unas galletas caseras a Aoki. -¡Tienes buenas manos, y podemos ponerlas a hacer, un muy buen trabajo!

Aoki asintió. Tras despedirse de sus 4 nuevas amigas, se dirigió al supermercado y, luego, a su apartamento. Al llegar ahí, se preparó la cena. Esa noche, Aoki cenó un filete de res término medio, ensalada de papa, y vino tinto. Tras cenar, tomó una bolsa grande de camarones secos, y una cerveza "Kirin", y se sentó a ver la televisión. Puso un noticiero, y escuchó, poniendo atención, como si fuera una estudiante aplicada.

-¡Así, como lo oyen, amigos televidentes! –decía una reportera, desde la calle, en una toma realizada, un tiempo atrás. -¡Hoy, un misterioso ser, hecho de energía pura, amenazó a nuestra ciudad, Juuban! ¡Quien detuvo al ser de energía pura, fue una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y que dice ser Sailor Venus! ¡No sé ustedes, estimados televidentes, pero ésta reportera, notó algo diferente a Sailor Venus! ¿Será algo bueno, o será algo malo? ¡Más información, en nuestras siguientes ediciones!

Aoki, viendo eso, apagó al televisor. Luego, dejando la cerveza "Kirin" y la bolsa de camarones secos, bien guardadas en el refrigerador, se acercó a su cartera, la abrió, y la revisó. Tenía cerca de 25000 yens, así que decidió salir. Tomando su cartera, y una chaqueta, salió, caminando por las calles de Juuban. La noche, estaba fresca.

Caminando, caminando, Aoki llegó a una sala de juegos. Tras dudarlo un segundo, entró, caminó hacia la taquilla, y le compró al encargado, 2000 yens en fichas. El encargado, pasmado, despachó ese pedido, ya que era la primera vez, que alguien, de una sola vez, le compraba semejante cantidad de fichas.

Con expectación contenida, los chicos, y el encargado, vieron a Aoki jugar. En cada juego que jugaba, Aoki obtenía, sin dudarlo, la puntuación más alta, y grababa sus iniciales, A. I., en la memoria de cada juego. Jugando y jugando, gastó todas sus fichas.

Al final, contenta, y agradeciendo los aplausos de los presentes, Aoki se retiró.

Llegando a su apartamento, Aoki decidió ponerse cómoda. Tras cerrar la puerta, se quitó los zapatos. Caminando, llegó a su habitación. Una vez allí, se quitó la chaqueta. Aoki vestía una camiseta de hilo, blanca, y un pantalón negro. Iba a desvestirse, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. Estaba sola. Deseaba acción. Pensando en eso, tomó su teléfono celular, y marcó un número. Esperó. Al recibir tono, esperó, hasta que escuchó una voz, al otro lado de la línea. Era una voz, que la hizo sonreír.

-¡Hola! –saludó una voz, de hombre. -¿Quién es?

-¡Hola, Ichiro Kichiburo! –saludó Aoki, sonriendo. -¡Soy Aoki Ito! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Fui compañera tuya, en el colegio, el año pasado!

-¡Aoki, linda! –exclamó Ichiro, sonriendo. -¡Claro que te recuerdo! ¿Qué puedo hacer, por una amiga genial? ¡Vamos, dímelo!

-¿Tienes planes? –preguntó Aoki, también sonriendo. -¡Me gustaría, que vinieras a verme, y a charlar un rato conmigo!

-¿Eso deseas, en serio? –quiso saber Ichiro, dubitativo. -¿Estás en "tus días"?

-¡No, no estoy en "mis días"! –dijo Aoki, sin perder la sonrisa. -¡En lo referente a este mes, "mis días" terminaron, hace ya 3 días! ¿Vas a venir, sí o no?

-¡Voy para allá! –afirmó Ichiro, decidido. -¿Sabes, quién está conmigo? ¡Mi mejor amigo, Koji Matsuyama! ¿Puedo llevarlo?

-¡Claro, vengan los 2! –contestó Aoki, de una sola vez. -¡Hay Aoki, para los 2!

-¡Muy bien, linda, te veremos en 30 minutos! –prometió Ichiro, solemnemente. -¡Bye!

-¡Muy bien, bye! –respondió Aoki, antes de colgar. -¡No tarden!

Aoki, tras colgar, se dirigió a su habitación. En segundos, decidió que hacer.

Una vez allí, se desvistió, se metió a darse un baño rápido y, al finalizar, se puso una tanga blanca, una blusa de tirantes azul cielo, y una minifalda de cuero negro. Después, se pintó bien, y se puso perfume. Acto seguido, viendo que aún faltaban 5 minutos, se sentó a esperar. Mientras esperaba, hojeó el periódico.

Exactamente, a los 5 minutos, Aoki escuchó toques en la puerta de su apartamento. Sonriendo, abrió, y saludó a sus amigos. Ichiro, era de cabello castaño, de largo medio, mientras que Koji tenía cabello rubio, también de largo medio.

-¡Amigos! –gritó Aoki, al saludarlos, dándoles un beso, y un abrazo, a cada uno. -¡No se queden ahí, y entren! ¿Quieren beber algo? ¡Tengo cerveza "Kirin"!

-¡Cerveza "Kirin"! –exclamó Ichiro, sonriendo. -¡Más que genial, Aoki! ¡Siempre supe, que eras una chica especial!

-¡Amigo, no puedo negar eso! –secundó Koji, dando un salto. -¡Es excelente!

Aoki pasó a Ichiro y a Koji, y los hizo sentarse, en el sofá de la sala. Después, fue a la cocina, por las cervezas. También, buscaría algún bocadillo, para acompañarlas.

Mientras estaban solos, Ichiro le dijo algo a Koji, en voz baja.

-¡Koji, amigo, no sé, si sentiste lo mismo que yo! –empezó Ichiro, con aires de misterioso, para acabar soltando la bomba. -¡Aoki, es la misma de siempre!

-¡Es verdad, Ichiro, noté eso! –asintió Koji, sonriendo. -¡Por cierto, deberíamos decirle, que vayamos, a comer algo! ¡Me muero del hambre!

Ichiro y Koji, no sabían algo. Aoki los estaba escuchando, y sonreía.

" _¡Esa idea, no es del todo mala!"_ , pensó Aoki, mientras se pasaba una mano, por su larga cabellera negra, que en realidad, era una peluca. _"¡Hoy, vamos a pasarla bien!"_

En segundos, Aoki regresó con Ichiro y Koji, llevando 3 cervezas, y una bandeja, con mini-sándwiches, de atún, jamón, pollo y queso. Al ver eso, Ichiro y Koji asintieron, porque, a decir verdad, estaban que tronaban del hambre. Ellos 2, no habían cenado.

-¡Vamos, chicos! –pidió Aoki, sonriendo. -¡Coman, deben tener hambre!

Ichiro y Koji, sin hacerse de rogar, comieron con buen apetito. Aoki los miraba, mientras ella también comía. Al acabar, se pusieron a charlar. Así, Aoki supo que, a ambos, les iba muy bien en su viejo colegio. Además, les anunció que, cuando desearan verla, podían llegarse a ese apartamento, y visitarla, como los amigos que eran. Decir eso, fue como fósforo sobre pólvora. Ichiro, tomando la iniciativa, propuso ir a cenar, a un buen restaurante. Aoki y Koji, aceptaron en segundos. Un rato después, los 3 estaban en un restaurante de sushi, comiendo todos los tipos de sushi, que estaban en el menú. A decir verdad, los sushis de atún y cangrejo, eran los que más les gustaban, en especial, acompañados con salsa de soya, y rábano picante. Tras acabar, Ichiro y Koji llevaron a Aoki, de vuelta a su apartamento, y ellos, se fueron a sus casas. Aoki se puso un conjunto de blusa y pantalón corto, de seda. Luego, se sentó frente a la televisión, y se puso a ver una película. Al rato, sonó el teléfono.

-¡Hola! –saludó Aoki, exhalando un suspiro. -¿Quién habla, eh?

-¡Hola, Aoki! –saludó Rei, con voz contenta. -¡Soy Rei! ¡Ya sabes, Sailor Mars!

-¿Qué pasa, Rei? –preguntó Aoki, sonriente. -¿Te sucede algo, amiga? ¿O es que por ser yo "la chica nueva", debo ser llamada tarde, en la noche?

-¡Sólo deseaba saber, que has hecho! –dijo Rei, con real interés. -¿Qué me cuentas?

-¡Bueno, fui visitada, por 2 viejos amigos, Ichiro Kichiburo y Koji Matsuyama! –contó Aoki, contenta. -¡Los 3, pasamos un rato, más que genial! ¡Tomamos unos bocadillos acá, con cerveza "Kirin", y luego, nos fuimos a cenar sushi!

-¡Según parece, tuviste una noche, bien buena! –se sorprendió Rei, a tal grado, que habló con voz cortada. -¡Vaya, que eres tremenda, Aoki!

-¡Así me llaman, amiga Rei! –se jactó Aoki, muerta de la risa. -¡Si te parece, te invito una noche de éstas, los llamo a ellos 2, y vamos a cenar, los 4 juntos!

-¡La idea, no suena mal! –aceptó Rei, sonriendo. -¡Ábreme la puerta, estoy afuera!

Aoki, sorprendida, abrió la puerta y, en efecto, Rei estaba ahí. Al verla, sonrió.

-¡Hola, Rei! –saludó Aoki, sonriendo. -¡Pasa, por favor!

-¡Pasaba por el barrio, y decidí visitarte! –anunció Rei, contenta. -¿Así, que haciendo cenas grupales, pequeña tragona?

-¡Vieras a esos 2, Rei, sorprendidos, de ver lo mucho que suelo comer! –contó Aoki, muerta de la risa. -¡Ya ni recuerdo, cuanto sushi comí! ¡Estoy, más que llena!

Escuchar semejante parlamento, fue lo último que Rei necesitaba escuchar. Con prestancia, se quitó el impermeable, y se sentó. En eso, Aoki notó algo. Los ojos de Rei, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pronto, Rei lloraba, sin recato alguno.

-¡Ay, Aoki! –se lamentó Rei, llorando a mares. -¡Que desgracia, amiga mía!

-¿Qué te pasó? –inquirió Aoki, pasmada. -¡Vamos, cuenta ya!

-¡Pillé a mi novio, Nicholas Kumada, besando a otra chica! –espetó Rei, antes de reanudar el llanto, con más volumen que antes. -¡Y, al verme, me sonrió, el muy cínico!

Aoki, al escuchar eso, no dijo nada. Sólo se dirigió a su habitación, se puso ropa interior, así como una camiseta, un jeans, una chaqueta y zapatillas, y salió. Antes de salir, le dijo a Rei "¡Ya vuelvo, Rei, amiga mía, no tardaré mucho!", y la dejó más calmada, viendo la televisión, y comiendo algunos mini sándwiches, que habían quedado, de la visita de Ichiro y Koji.

Una decisión, permeaba el rostro de Aoki, y era una decisión terrible.

Caminando, caminando, Aoki llegó a un callejón, a 3 calles de su apartamento. Tras darse cuenta, de que no había nadie cerca, sacó su Pluma de Transformación, y gritó.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Un cambio, un rostro duro, un puño crispado, un salto, una idea. Problemas, para Nicholas Kumada, y su nueva amiguita, aquella, por la cual, le era infiel a Rei. Un pensamiento, surcaba su mente. Era un pensamiento, que no auguraba nada bueno.

" _¡Vaya, con ese tipo descarado!"_ , se decía Sailor Venus, mientras avanzaba, hacia el apartamento de Nicholas. _"¡En cuanto le ponga las manos encima, ese grandísimo infeliz, lamentará haberle sido infiel, a mi amiga Rei! ¡El hombre, que es infiel a una mujer, no merece perdón, ni de Dios, ni de nadie! ¡Nicholas Kumada, prepárate, para conocer, la furia de Sailor Venus!"_

Pensando ésta, y muchas amenazas más, Sailor Venus avanzaba de azotea en azotea, buscando a su presa, Nicholas Kumada, el novio de Rei Hino (Sailor Mars). Cuando lo hallara, muy mal le iba a ir. Eso, era un hecho, que se iba a comprobar.

 **Nota: Aoki Ito, la nueva Sailor Venus, actuará con rudeza, y no será, ante un villano. ¿Qué irá a pasar? ¿Lastimará a alguien? Eso se sabrá, cuando "La Otra" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "Acto Dos (Crecimiento)".**


	2. Crecimiento

" **Sailor Moon" (Con "Ranma ½"): "La Otra".**

 **Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (** MARK6_9 **).**

 **Basada en los personajes creados por: Naoko Takeuchi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto Aoki Ito y Maki Fugunaga, personajes propiedad y Copyright © del autor. Los personajes Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Mariko Konjo, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji y los hermanos Tatewaki y Kodachi Kuno, son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de "Ranma ½".**

 **Episodio 2: "Acto Dos (Crecimiento)".**

Mientras los truenos retumbaban, Aoki Ito (La nueva Sailor Venus), avanzaba por las azoteas de Juuban, buscando a Nicholas Kumada, el novio de su amiga Rei Hino (Sailor Mars), quien fue visto por ésta, besando a otra chica. Sailor Venus, a no dudarlo, estaba furiosa, y Nicholas iba a "pagar el pato" de su furia.

" _¿Qué se cree ese sujeto, ese tal Nicholas?"_ , pensaba Sailor Venus, acercándose, cada vez más, a la casa de Nicholas. _"¡Le voy a enseñar, a no jugar, con los sentimientos de ninguna mujer, mucho menos, con los sentimientos de una amiga mía!"_

Sumida en esos pensamientos, Sailor Venus llegó a las afueras, del apartamento de Nicholas, el cual estaba ubicado, en el tercer piso, de un moderno edificio de apartamentos. Al asomarse por la ventana, pudo verlo, charlando con una chica de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros. No pudo escuchar mayor cosa, salvo el nombre de esa chica. Se llamaba Maki.

En el interior de la casa, Nicholas charlaba con Maki.

-¡Así es, Maki! –decía Nicholas, justo cuando empezaba a llover. -¡Un día de estos, te presentaré a mi novia! ¡Ella se llama Rei Hino, y es una chica genial!

-¡Gracias, primo! –agradeció Maki, sonriendo. -¡Siempre fuiste mi favorito, Nicky!

Debido a la lluvia, Sailor Venus sólo pudo escuchar "favorito" y "Nicky", lo cual, la acabó de convencer, de que esa chica, era una roba-novios. Y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

-¡CRASH! (Sonido de una ventana, al romperse, producto de una patada de Sailor Venus, quien penetró, toda empapada, a la casa de Nicholas).

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nicholas, espantado. -¿Quién es usted?

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el Amor y la Belleza! –inició Sailor Venus, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Soy Sailor Venus!

-¿Y qué buscas aquí? –quiso saber Nicholas, algo cohibido. -¿Buscas un villano? ¡Hasta donde yo sé, aquí sólo estamos, mi prima Maki, y yo!

-¡Ya hallé, a mi villano! –dijo Sailor Venus, llegando con Nicholas, y aferrándolo, por el cuello de la camisa. -¡Su nombre, es Nicholas Kumada!

-¡Déjalo en paz, remedo de loca! –gritó Maki, furiosa, viendo aquella demostración de brutalidad pura. -¡Nicky es inocente, él no ha hecho nada!

Ser llamada "remedo de loca", no le gustó a Sailor Venus. Sin decir nada, se llegó con Maki y, de repente, le dejó ir un señor puñetazo por toda la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Al recibir ese golpe, Maki cayó al suelo, ahogada por la sangre que derramaba. Al no poder respirar, Maki se desmayó, quedando rápidamente noqueada.

-¡Más respeto, entrometida! –demandó Sailor Venus, viendo caer a Maki. -¡Y, por si no me has entendido, niña fea, TOMA ESTO!

Aquí, fue una patada, propinada en el estómago de Maki, la que se dejó ver.

-¡Oye, deja a mi prima! –demandó Nicholas, ya furioso. -¡Hasta donde yo sé, las Sailor Scouts, atacan a villanos, no a civiles sin poderes!

-¡Tratas de engañarme, mintiéndome! –espetó Sailor Venus, dejando ver un aura de furia, mitad verde, mitad negra. -¡Nicholas Kumada, te voy a dar una lección!

Aquí, se disparó todo. Por cerca de media hora, Nicholas y Sailor Venus, estuvieron trenzados, en un pleito de espanto. Al final, tras dejar el apartamento de Nicholas, muy parecido a una zona de guerra, Sailor Venus lo acabó, alzándolo en vilo, como si sólo fuera un vulgar pelele, y dejándolo caer, desde ese tercer piso, atravesando la ventana, hasta la calle. En la calle, la tormenta rugía con furia. Nicholas, vencido y roto, quedó tirado en la calle. Un hombre que pasaba, al verlo, llamó a una ambulancia, la cual se lo llevó, con gran prisa, a un hospital, donde fue operado de urgencia. El hombre, subiendo al apartamento de Nicholas, halló a Maki, quien también, fue llevada al hospital.

Al rato, en el templo Hikawa, donde trabajaba Rei, con su abuelo… Sonó el teléfono…

-¡Buenos días, Templo Hikawa! –saludó Rei, tomando el auricular, y contestando a la persona que acababa de llamar. -¡Sí, habla con ella, señor! ¡Yo soy Rei Hino, y conozco a Nicholas Kumada! ¡¿Qué él qué?!

-¡El joven Nicholas Kumada, fue operado de emergencia, señorita Hino! –dijo el hombre que llamaba, un médico de cerca de 50 años. -¡Casi muere, pero se salvó!

Rei no esperó, a escuchar más. Diciéndole a su abuelo, que debía salir de urgencia, salió del Templo Hikawa. Al estar en un callejón, se transformó en Sailor Mars y, usando sus poderes, llegó en minutos al hospital. Tras volver a ser Rei Hino, entró.

No más entrando, Rei se dirigió al primer mostrador que pudo ver. Una vez ahí, pidió información, acerca de su novio, Nicholas Kumada, el cual, le preocupaba mucho.

-¡Buenas noches, enfermera! –saludó Rei, a la enfermera que estaba atendiendo. -¿Cuál es el cuarto, del joven Nicholas Kumada? ¡Deseo verlo, por favor!

-¡Al instante, señorita! –afirmó la enfermera, tecleando en su computadora. -¡El joven Nicholas Kumada, está en la habitación 257, en el segundo piso!

Agradeciendo la información, Rei se dirigió, cual rayo, por las escaleras, al segundo piso, llegando en cosa de minutos, a la habitación de Nicholas. Al ver la puerta cerrada, dudó por un segundo, pero, finalmente, se decidió. Abrió la puerta despacio, y entró.

-¿Quién es? –se dejó escuchar, algo débil, la voz de Nicholas. -¿Es usted, doctor?

-¡Soy Rei, Nicholas! –contestó Rei, cerrando la puerta, tras entrar. -¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Me han dado una golpiza de espanto, Rei! –informó Nicholas, como si arrastrara las palabras. -¡Y lo más increíble, quien me propinó ésta golpiza, fue Sailor Venus!

-¿Dices que fue Sailor Venus, Nicholas? –repitió Rei, creyendo que estaba escuchando mal. -¡No es posible, las Sailor Scouts, no atacan a mansalva, a civiles sin poderes!

-¡Y no sólo, me vapuleó a mí! –prosiguió Nicholas, viendo hacia el techo. -¡También, le rompió la nariz, a mi prima, Maki Fugunaga, quien vino desde Nerima, a verme!

-¿Ella es la chica, a la que te besaste? –quiso saber Rei. -¿Es tu prima?

-¡Así es, Rei! –dijo Nicholas, viéndola fijo. -¡Maki, es mi prima de Nerima, que estudia en el Instituto San Hebere, un colegio sólo para chicas!

-¿Le contaste eso, de que Maki, es tu prima? –inquirió Rei, ya espantada. -¡Vamos, Nicholas, dime que se lo dijiste!

-¡Se lo dije, claro que se lo dije! –contestó Nicholas, tras beber agua. -¡Lo malo, es que, según parece, no me creyó! ¡Cuando le dije eso, se enojó aún más!

A Rei, escuchar eso, la puso intranquila. Dándole un beso en la frente a Nicholas, salió de la habitación. En ese momento, su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, y necesitaba aire, para poner en claro sus pensamientos, y planear sus siguientes acciones.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, enfrentaban a un monstruo.

-¡Estamos perdidas! –gritaba Sailor Neptune, alarmada. -¡Es muy fuerte!

-¡En este momento, es mejor, llamar a las otras! –exclamó Sailor Uranus, decidida. -¡La verdad, no sé en que pensábamos, al enfrentarlo, nosotras 2 solas!

De pronto, una voz, se dejó escuchar. Esa voz, sorprendió a las 2 Sailor Scouts.

-¡"RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA"!

Escuchar esa voz, y ese ataque, sorprendió a ambas. Sailor Uranus, tomando la iniciativa, agarró a Sailor Neptune y, juntas, se tiraron al suelo, apenas a tiempo, de ver la destrucción del monstruo. Acto seguido, buscaron a su salvadora. Y ahí estaba.

-¡Con eso tuvo, ese mal nacido! –dijo la chica del cabello negro, sonriendo, al tiempo que veía, a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. -¡Oigan, ustedes 2! ¿Están bien?

-¡Sí, gracias! –agradeció Sailor Uranus, poniéndose de pie, y ayudando a Sailor Neptune, a ponerse, también, de pie. -¡Estamos bien, eso parece!

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sailor Neptune, sorprendida. -¡Tu traje, me parece conocido!

-¡Soy Sailor Venus, amigas! –se presentó Sailor Venus, dándole la mano a ambas, y siempre sonriendo. -¡Por cierto, no sé sus nombres!

-¡Yo, soy Sailor Uranus, líder de las Outer Senshis, las Sailor Scouts de los Planetas Externos! –se presentó Sailor Uranus, dándose importancia. -¿Dijiste, que eres Sailor Venus? ¡Pero, la Sailor Venus que conocemos, es rubia, y de ojos azules!

-¡Yo, soy Sailor Neptune, otra de las Outer Senshis! –se presentó Sailor Neptune, mientras miraba fijo, a la recién llegada. -¡Tú, no eres Minako Aino! ¡Dime tu nombre!

-¡Me llamo Aoki Ito, amigas! –se presentó Sailor Venus, decidida. -¡Ahora, ustedes!

-¡Mucho gusto, Aoki! –saludó Sailor Uranus, sonriendo. -¡Yo, me llamo Haruka Tenoh!

-¿Haruka Tenoh, corredor de autos y motos? –preguntó Sailor Venus, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¡No es posible! ¡Haruka Tenoh, es una chica!

-¡A Haru-San, le gusta hacerse pasar por un hombre y, cuando no es Sailor Uranus, se viste como uno! –explicó Sailor Neptune, antes de presentarse. -¡Yo, soy Michiru Kaiou, amiga Aoki! ¡Es un placer conocerte!

-¡Ya decía, que me parecía haberte visto antes! –chilló Sailor Venus, dando un salto de la emoción. -¡Claro, Michiru Kaiou, la famosa concertista de violín!

-¡Nos conoces bien, según parece! –asintió Sailor Uranus, con un firme movimiento de cabeza. -¿Ya has conocido a las demás, sí o no?

-¡A las demás Inners, sí! –contestó Sailor Venus, contenta. -¿Hay más Sailor Scouts?

-¡Hay otras 2, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, pero no están ahora, en Juuban! –informó Sailor Neptune, rápidamente. -¡Ellas 2, andan en el planeta Céfiro, visitando a unas amistades, de todas nosotras, las Guerreras Mágicas!

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Sailor Venus, poniendo ojos grandes, como platos. -¡Ustedes conocen, a las legendarias Guerreras Mágicas! ¡Espero llegar a conocerlas, yo también!

-¡Las conocerás! –prometió Sailor Uranus, sonriendo. -¡Eso, te lo aseguro, amiga!

Entretanto, en su casa, Minako notó algo. De una forma sorprendente, su brazo, que había sido roto, por la nueva Sailor Venus (Ver episodio anterior), ya se había sanado, a una velocidad increíble. Pero, aparte de eso, no pasaba nada.

Una y otra vez, Minako se concentró, tratando de hacer surgir sus poderes, pero no pudo. Era inútil. Ahora, ella ya no era Sailor Venus, sino sólo Minako Aino, una chica normal, estudiante de colegio, y de 16 años, nada más.

-¡Rayos, no pasa nada! –masculló Minako, algo molesta. -¡Debo esforzarme más, hasta que lo logre! ¡Mi brazo, estaba roto, y sanó en pocos días! ¡Eso, debe indicar algo! ¡Sin embargo, no tengo idea, de que cosa, podrá indicar!

En ese momento, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, que recién regresaban del planeta Céfiro, donde ayudaron a las Guerreras Mágicas, a detener, una vez más, a Alanis, la terrible hechicera del hielo, aparecieron, sin querer, en el jardín de la casa, de la familia Aino.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Sailor Saturn, algo confusa. -¡Esto, no es el Parque 10!

-¡Reconozco este sitio, Sailor Saturn! –contestó Sailor Pluto, tras dar un rápido vistazo, y reconocer el lugar. -¡Estamos en el jardín, de la casa de Minako!

En ese momento, Minako iba saliendo, a regar las plantas de su jardín, cuando llegó a ver, a sus 2 amigas y compañeras Sailor Scouts. Al verlas, les hizo una señal, para que entraran, a la casa. Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, rápidas como centellas, obedecieron. Una vez que entraron, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto se destransformaron, pasando a sus identidades "de civiles", como Hotaru Tomoe y Setsuna Meioh, respectivamente.

-¡Vaya, chicas, volvieron rápido! –exclamó Minako, viendo a sus amigas. -¡Yo, al menos, creí que estarían varios días más, en el planeta Céfiro!

-¡Terminamos antes, y volvimos! –anunció Setsuna, con gran seguridad. -¿Nos hemos perdido de algo, Minako? ¡Vamos, cuenta ya!

-¡Sólo ha pasado una cosa, Setsuna! –inició Minako, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Yo, Minako Aino, ya no soy Sailor Venus!

Hotaru y Setsuna, al escuchar eso, se quedaron mudas. ¿Minako decía, que ella, ya no era Sailor Venus? ¡No era posible, debía haber algún error!

-¡Vamos, Tía Minako! –dijo Hotaru, sonriendo algo nerviosa. -¡No hagas bromas!

-¡No es una broma, Hotaru! –contestó Minako, seria, como podría esperarse de Rei, pero no de ella. -¡Es en serio, chicas! ¡Yo, ya no soy Sailor Venus! ¡Ahora, hay una nueva Sailor Venus, y es muy fuerte y ruda! ¡Cuando apareció, me rompió un brazo, pero, de manera increíble, se me sanó muy rápido!

-¡Vaya, eso es increíble! –intervino Setsuna, pensativa. -¡Hasta donde yo recuerdo, el sanar rápidamente, sólo lo hace un miembro de los X-Men, el tipo ese, de las garras de adamántium! ¿Cómo es que se llama, Hotaru? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Wolverine, Mamá Setsuna! –respondió Hotaru, tras pensar un poco. -¡Su verdadero nombre es James Howlett, pero es más conocido, como Logan, o como Wolverine!

-¡Como sea, yo no soy Wolverine, soy Sailor Venus! –gruñó Minako, empezando a perder "la dulzura del carácter". -¡Y, de algún modo, debo vencer a esa usurpadora, y recuperar mi lugar, como Sailor Venus, poderosa líder de las Inner Senshis, las Sailor Scouts de los Planetas Internos! ¡Y para eso, Setsuna, necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Mi ayuda, dices? –preguntó Setsuna, sorprendida. -¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

-¡Setsuna, eres buena para la costura, como Makoto, lo es para la cocina! –explicó Minako, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Con tu habilidad para la costura, me harás un nuevo uniforme de Sailor Scout, el cual usaré, cuando enfrente a la usurpadora! ¡Lo quiero gris, con la falda negra, botas negras, y guantes negros! ¡No olvides, ponerle adornos grises, a las botas y los guantes, así como el signo de mi planeta guardián, Venus, en el centro del pecho! ¡Cuando deba enfrentarla, usaré ese uniforme!

-¡Si le agregas una capa, Mamá Setsuna, te aseguro que Tía Minako, vestida así, de gris y negro, se parecerá a Batman! –se burló Hotaru, divertida. -¿No te parece genial, eh?

-¡Las Sailor Scouts, no usamos capas, Hotaru! –corrigió Setsuna, mientras trataba de calmar a Minako, que estaba empezando a molestarse, por el inoportuno comentario, de la más joven de las Sailor Scouts. -¡Cuenta conmigo, Minako, tendrás tu uniforme!

Ya más tranquila, Minako sacó un equipo de costura, propiedad de su madre. Acto seguido, le pidió a Setsuna y Hotaru, que le tomaran medidas, para su "nuevo uniforme" de Sailor Venus. Entonces, Setsuna le pidió a Minako, que se desvistiera, para tomarle mejor las medidas. Minako, obediente, se quitó la blusa y la minifalda, quedando vestida, sólo con su ropa interior, un juego de bragas y sostén, de encaje blanco.

-¡Muy bien, Setsuna, toma bien mis medidas! –pidió Minako, demostrando lo flexible que era su cuerpo, por ser una excelente jugadora de voleibol, desde que estaba en la Secundaria Shibakouen, hasta que llegó a la Secundaria Juuban, donde estudiaba en ese momento. -¡Ya van a ver, esa usurpadora, maldecirá el día que hizo enojar a Minako Aino, la única, y verdadera Sailor Venus, la Sailor Scout del Amor!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Setsuna, ayudada por Hotaru, tomó las medidas corporales, de la Guerrera de Venus. Una vez que acabaron, se pusieron a elaborarle el traje que pidió, hasta acabarlo. Minako se lo probó, quedando satisfecha, de lo bien que estaba.

-¡Te queda perfecto, Tía Minako! –apuntó Hotaru, sonriendo. -¡Otra vez, te ves, como toda una Sailor Scout, como en efecto, lo eres!

-¡Coincido con Hotaru, Minako! –secundó Setsuna, satisfecha. -¡Quedó excelente! ¡La verdad, me alegra dominar bien, todo lo que es costura!

-¡Muy bien, ahora, viene el Plan B! –masculló Minako, volviendo a cambiarse. -¡Debo entrenar, para fortalecerme y, así, poder vencer a esa usurpadora!

Empezando ese día, Minako empezó a entrenar. Entrenaba mucho, casi como cuando entrenaba, con el equipo de voleibol de la Secundaria Juuban. De hecho, hasta se metió en un gimnasio, el cual quedaba, a escasas 5 calles de su casa.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, Aoki Ito, la nueva Sailor Venus, seguía imponiendo ley y orden, de un modo algo extremo, en Juuban.

-¡Oye, Sailor Venus! –decía Sailor Uranus, mientras la veía atar, a los asaltantes de un banco, a los cuales recién detenía. -¡Has hecho, un magnífico trabajo!

-¡Muchas gracias, Sailor Uranus, muchas gracias! –agradeció Sailor Venus, mientras aseguraba a los pillos. -¡Lástima que las otras, no están aquí!

-¡Noté eso! –intervino Sailor Neptune, algo pensativa. -¡Yo creía, que las Inners, eran casi inseparables! ¡Ya saben, como Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson, o el Llanero Solitario y Toro, su fiel compañero indio!

-¡Como sea, ya estos tipos, no molestarán! –indicó Sailor Venus, decidida. -¡Vamos a otro sitio, chicas! ¡Ya viene la policía, para que se lleven, a estos pillos!

Dicho y hecho. Sailor Venus, seguida por Sailor Uranus, y Sailor Neptune, se fue de ahí. En cosa de minutos, llegaron al apartamento, de la chica del cabello negro. Una vez adentro, Sailor Venus desactivó su transformación, pasando a ser Aoki Ito. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, la imitaron, pasando a ser Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou.

-¡Pónganse cómodas, chicas! –dijo Aoki, sonriendo. -¿Desean beber algo, eh?

-¡Si tienes vino blanco, genial! -contestó Haruka, sonriendo. -¿Te parece bien, Michiru?

-¡El vino blanco, estará bien! –asintió Michiru, también sonriendo. -¡Vaya un día!

Un momento después, Aoki llegó, llevando una bandeja, con 3 copas altas, y una botella de vino blanco. Tras servir el vino, repartió las copas, y se sentó a beber.

-¡Mientras bebemos, dejé algo en el horno! –anunció Aoki, con voz satisfecha. -¡Hice unos filetes de pescado al horno, con salsa blanca, jamón y hongos, que serviré con arroz blanco! ¡Espero, que me acompañen a cenar, amigas mías!

-¡Nunca he comido algo, como eso que dices, Aoki, pero suena delicioso! –exclamó Haruka, tras beber un poco de vino. -¡La verdad sea dicha, tengo algo de hambre!

-¡Coincido contigo, Haru-San! –secundó Michiru, sonriendo suavemente. -¡Debo admitirlo, yo también, tengo algo de hambre!

Un momento después, las 3 comían, con buen apetito. Haruka y Michiru, a no dudarlo, debieron admitir que Aoki, era una excelente cocinera, tan buena como Makoto. Finalmente, se despidieron, y abandonaron el apartamento.

Un rato después, Haruka y Michiru, caminaban por Juuban.

-¡No sé qué pensarás, Michiru, pero ella, la nueva Sailor Venus, me agrada! –dijo Haruka, viendo a lo lejos. -¡Claro, eres libre de pensar, lo que quieras!

-¡Haru-San! –protestó Michiru, algo indignada. -¿Nunca dejarás de interesarte, en cuanta chica linda, llegues a ver? ¿Es que yo, no te importo nada? ¡Vamos, respóndeme con la verdad! ¡Si es eso, yo lo aceptaré!

-¡Sabes, a lo que me refiero! –contestó Haruka, sonriendo suavemente. -¡Me refiero a ella, COMO GUERRERA! ¡Así es, Michiru! ¡Es una guerrera, como las de verdad!

-¡Ah, eso! –exclamó Michiru, ya relajada. -¡Lo hubieras dicho antes, obvio!

Caminando y caminando, la noche pasó, para Haruka y Michiru. Entretanto, Minako seguía entrenando. El recuperar su lugar, como Sailor Venus, la motivaba a entrenar, con una dureza tremenda. Sin embargo, si bien su brazo roto, se había sanado a un ritmo increíble, sus poderes, seguían sin regresar.

" _¡Me las vas a pagar, Aoki Ito!"_ , juraba Minako, mientras entrenaba. _"¡Sólo hay una Sailor Venus, y esa, soy yo, Minako Aino!"_

Hotaru y Setsuna la miraban entrenar, y se preocupaban. Minako se escuchaba como obsesionada, y eso, podía atentar, contra su finalidad, que era recuperar su lugar.

-¡Debes entrenar con más calma, Tía Minako! –sugirió Hotaru, sonriendo. -¡Recuerda, eres la única y verdadera Sailor Venus, no es ella!

Escuchando eso, Minako terminó con su entrenamiento. Tras disculparse con Hotaru y Setsuna, se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí, se dedicó a darse un delicioso baño, en el cual estuvo ocupada, por un buen rato, hasta que se sintió 100% limpia y fresca. Apenas acabó, se vistió y, ya mejor, en todos los aspectos, bajó a ver a sus amigas.

-¡Muy bien, amigas! –anunció Minako, sonriendo. -¡Ya se acerca la hora, de que la usurpadora y yo, definamos, quien es quien, aquí, en Juuban!

-¡Te recomiendo, que tengas cuidado, Minako! –aconsejó Setsuna, tras beber un poco de té. -¡Si no tienes cuidado, podrías acabar muerta, como acabó Superman, cuando se enfrentó a Doomsday, o con la espalda rota, como le pasó a Batman, al enfrentarse a Bane! ¡Hasta donde sé, no quieres nada de eso! ¿Verdad, Minako?

-¡No quiero eso, Setsuna, amiga mía, pero estoy tranquila! –juró Minako, apretando dientes y puños. -¡La usurpadora, me pilló con la guardia baja, pero prometo que eso, no pasará de nuevo! ¡Muy bien, "Sailor Venus", voy a por tí, y te haré pagar!

Entretanto, en el Templo Hikawa, Rei cumplía con su labor de sacerdotisa, y consultaba el fuego místico. En cierto momento, observó algo, que no esperaba.

-¡No puede ser! –masculló Rei, palideciendo. -¡Debo llamar a las otras, pero ya!

Poniéndose de pie, y diciéndole a su abuelo, que debía atender "un asunto urgente", Rei salió del Templo Hikawa. Una vez afuera del mismo, llamó a sus amigas, pidiéndoles que se vieran, en el Parque 10. Usagi, Ami y Makoto, prometieron verse con ella, lo cual hicieron, con indecible rapidez, llegando todas, como Sailor Scouts.

-¿Qué sucede, Rei? –preguntó Sailor Moon, llegando de primera. -¡Según tu llamada, se ha presentado, algo muy importante! ¿Qué es?

-¡Sailor Moon dice bien, en efecto! –secundó Sailor Mercury, llegando a continuación, igualmente preocupada. -¡Vamos, no te guardes nada, y cuéntanos todo, por favor!

-¡Un momento, chicas! –pidió Rei, con un gesto de la mano. -¡Primero, vamos a esperar a Sailor Jupiter! ¡Segundo, déjenme que me transforme, en Sailor Mars!

Dicho y hecho. Sacando su pluma de transformación, Rei se transformó, en Sailor Mars. Pocos segundos después, llegó Sailor Jupiter. Ahora sí, estaban todas las convocadas.

-¡Perdón, pero tuve que desviarme, a salvar a un niño, que casi es atropellado, por un automóvil! –se disculpó Sailor Jupiter, tras llegar. -¿Qué pasa, Sailor Mars?

-¡Viendo el fuego místico, pude ver, que se avecina una gran batalla! –anunció la Guerrera de Marte, con gesto contrariado. -¡Minako, enfrentará a Aoki, para ver, quien se queda, como Sailor Venus! ¡Debemos evitar esa batalla, a como sea!

-¡Ni yo, lo hubiera dicho mejor! –intervino Sailor Moon, espantada. -¡Minako, no tiene sus poderes! ¡Si enfrenta a Aoki sin ellos, podría morir!

-¡Vamos ya, amigas! –urgió Sailor Mercury, revisando su "laptop". -¡Esa batalla, no debe producirse, no importa lo que implique! ¡Minako, no debe arriesgar, así, su vida!

-¡Si esa batalla se produce, una Sailor Scout tendrá, en sus manos, sangre de otra Sailor Scout! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter, preocupada de verdad. -¡Vamos, eso, no debe pasar!

Mientras esto, pasaba, Aoki, en su apartamento, hacía algo, que nadie hubiera imaginado. Llegando a su tocador, Aoki se quitó una máscara.

-¡Muy pronto, Minako Aino morirá! –decía la chica rubia, viendo una foto de Minako, quien se veía idéntica a ella. -¡Cuando eso pase, yo seré Sailor Venus, oficialmente hablando! ¡Y lo mejor, es que, tarde o temprano, yo dirigiré, a las Sailor Scouts!

Entretanto, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, peinaban la ciudad de Juuban, por los 4 puntos cardinales (Este, Oeste, Norte y Sur), buscando a Minako, y a Aoki. Para su mala fortuna, no lograban encontrarlas, en ninguna parte.

-¡Esto, no me gusta nada, chicas! –decía Sailor Mars, la más preocupada de las 4, por medio de su intercomunicador. -¡Si no hallamos a Minako, y a Aoki, PRONTO, esas 2, se enfrentarán, hasta matarse! ¡Y nadie, lo juro, NADIE MORIRÁ HOY!

Entretanto, en una calle del centro de Juuban, algo pasaba. Problemas. ¿Qué más?

-¡Resiste, Akane, por mientras busco, un buen sitio, donde podamos escondernos y descansar! –decía Ranma Saotome, a su prometida, Akane Tendo. -¡Logramos salir de Nerima, pero no sirvió de mucho! ¡Al contrario, nos han seguido, hasta Juuban!

-¿Qué haremos, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, preocupada. -¿Seguiremos huyendo?

-¡No lo sé, Akane! –contestó Ranma, también preocupado. -¡Veremos, que pasa!

-¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR! –gritó Kuno, apareciendo de repente, seguido por Kodachi y Mariko, así como Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo, quienes llegaron a continuación. -¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE MI ESPADA! ¡TE ACABARÉ, POR ENTROMETIDO!

Sin embargo, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", no llegó a hacer contacto, con su planeada víctima, o sea, Ranma. ¿El motivo? La llegada de una chica de cabello negro, vestida de blanco y naranja, y con cara de furiosa, que veía feo, al grupo de Nerima.

-¡Yo soy Sailor Venus, y no toleraré cafres, aquí en Juuban! –inició Sailor Venus, sonando sus nudillos. -¡Listos o no, los castigaré, en el nombre del planeta Venus!

Sailor Venus, empezó a caminar, hacia los chicos de Nerima. Iba brillando naranja, de la furia, que salía de todos, y cada uno, de los poros de su cuerpo.

 **Nota: Sailor Venus, piensa atacar a personas, que no tienen poderes. ¿Qué dirán las demás Sailor Scouts, de esto? ¿Lo aprobarán, o lo desaprobarán? ¿Qué harán, entonces, las Sailor Scouts? Esto se sabrá, cuando "La Otra" continúe, en el Episodio 3, titulado "Acto Tres (Decadencia)".**


	3. Decadencia

" **Sailor Moon" (Con "Ranma ½"): "La Otra".**

 **Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (** MARK6_9 **).**

 **Basada en los personajes creados por: Naoko Takeuchi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto Aoki Ito / Ayaka Aino, Ichiro Kichiburo y Koji Matsuyama, personajes propiedad y Copyright © del autor. Los personajes Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Mariko Konjo, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji y los hermanos Tatewaki y Kodachi Kuno, son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de "Ranma ½".**

 **Episodio 3: "Acto Tres (Decadencia)".**

Ranma, Akane y Kuno, no creían lo que veían. Una chica, vestida con un traje de marinerito, blanco con naranja, se acercaba a ellos, muy furiosa, y agresiva. Kodachi, Mariko, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo, sólo veían a aquella chica, sin intervenir.

-¡Cafres! –gruñó Sailor Venus, más furiosa aún. -¿Vienen a pelear, a Juuban? ¡Pues escogieron, la ciudad indebida! ¡Los haré polvo, a todos!

Diciendo esto, Sailor Venus llegó con Kuno y, sin darle chance de decir, o hacer algo, le dejó ir un señor puñetazo, por el estómago. Aquello, sorprendió a todos los demás.

-¡KUNO! –gritó Mariko, espantada, para luego, demostrar odio en su mirada. -¿Quién te crees, loca vestida de marinerito, para golpear así, a mi amado Kuno? ¡Ahora, conocerás el poder de Mariko Konjo, la porrista estrella, del Instituto Seisyun, de la ciudad de Nerima! ¡Lista o no, pelearás conmigo!

-¡Mariko, no lo hagas! –demandó Ranma, presintiendo, lo que iba a pasar. -¡Esa chica, es fuerte, y luce peligrosa! ¡No te enfrentes a ella, cara de zapato!

-¡Después me encargaré, de darte tu merecido, Ranma Saotome! –juró Mariko, agriando la cara. -¡Nadie me llama "cara de zapato", y termina ileso! ¡Ahora, iré a por la loca!

-¡Ya verás, chica porrista! –prometió Sailor Venus, sonando sus nudillos. -¡A mí, la poderosa Sailor Venus, nadie me llama "loca", y sale caminando! ¡Ven, juguemos!

Escuchar ese reto, era todo, lo que Mariko Konjo necesitaba. Lanzando un agudo grito de guerra, se abalanzó contra Sailor Venus, dando inicio a una muy cruenta batalla.

-¡Te voy a vencer, loca de Juuban! –gritaba Mariko, furiosa de verdad. -¡Vas a ver, te lo juro, quien es Mariko Konjo! ¡Te haré pedazos!

-¡No me asustas, mocosa malcriada de Nerima! –se burló Sailor Venus, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Sólo te estoy dando aire, porque seré yo, quien gane ésta batalla!

Aquí, se descalabró todo. Dejando de lado, sus armas de porrista (Bastones, cinta y pompones), Mariko y Sailor Venus, se trenzaron en una real batalla callejera, con 100% puñetazos y patadas, dados a granel. Ranma y los demás, veían aquello, pasmados.

Finalmente, tras una corta, pero muy intensa batalla, Sailor Venus logró vencer a Mariko, dejándola K.O., gracias a un recto a la quijada, capaz de tumbar, hasta a un elefante. Viendo a Mariko caída, noqueada, Sailor Venus encaró a los demás.

-¡Muy bien, cafres! –dijo Sailor Venus, volviendo a sonar sus nudillos. -¿Quién sigue?

-¡Lo que hiciste, no fue nada bonito! –gruñó Kuno, poniéndose de pie, y con notorio disgusto, en la voz. -¡Si bien Mariko Konjo, las más de las veces, es una real molestia, debo vengar esa ofensiva derrota que sufrió, a manos de tan poco honorable rival! ¡Amiga, ahora, vas a enfrentar a Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan"! ¡Lista o no, vas a caer, ante mi poderosa espada de madera!

Sailor Venus, no dijo nada, ante ésta tonta parrafada. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a Kuno y, de un único golpe, como hiciera con Mariko, lo dejó K.O., a él también.

" _¡Este, es el momento, que estaba esperando!"_ , pensó Ranma, decidido. _"¡Le voy a decir a Akane, que aprovechemos, para largarnos de aquí, pero ya!"_

Sin embargo, Ranma no pudo decir nada. ¿El motivo? Shampoo, la curvilínea y muy molesta amazona china, llegó por su espalda, y lo atrapó, por la cintura.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludó Shampoo, como siempre hacía. -¿Hoy, Ranma, sale con Shampoo? ¡Sí, sal conmigo! ¡Yo, feliz, muy, muy feliz!

-¡Vete, Shampoo, déjame en paz! –demandó Ranma, empujando a Shampoo, y tirándola de sentonazo, al suelo. -¿No entiendes, necia? ¡Mi prometida, es Akane! ¿Entendiste?

-¡SHAMPOO! –gritó Mousse, viendo a Shampoo, caer al suelo. -¡RANMA SAOTOME, JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-¡Tonto Mousse, no se mete! –demandó Shampoo, ya molesta. -¡Si tonto Mousse se mete, yo no responder, de que pasarle luego!

-¡Mejor hazle caso, cegatón! –se burló Ranma, ante la alegría de Akane. -¡Yo, conociendo a Shampoo, como la conozco, no la ignoraría!

-¡Por ahora, no me meteré, Ranma Saotome! –dijo Mousse, resignado. -¡Pero mantengo mi palabra, cuando digo que, tarde o temprano, me las vas a pagar!

-¡Ranma, malo! –protestó Shampoo, mientras se levantaba, sobándose, el adolorido trasero. -¡Te casas conmigo, Ranma, o ya verás, lo que te pasará!

-¡No me va a pasar nada, Shampoo, porque digo la verdad! –insistió Ranma, cada vez más molesto. -¡Deberías regresarte a China, de donde nunca, debiste haber salido! ¿Te gusta esa idea, plaga? ¡Deberías aceptarla, e irte, de una buena vez por todas!

Escuchar eso, fue algo, que Shampoo no deseaba hacer. Agriando la cara, como antes lo hiciera Mariko, la amazona china, se llegó con Ranma y, furiosa de verdad, lo aferró por el cuello, y empezó a apretar, haciendo que a Ranma, de repente, le faltara el aire. Esto pasaba, mientras Akane, se enfrentaba a Kodachi y Ukyo.

-¡RANMA! –gritó Akane, espantada, al ver a su prometido, pasar semejante predicamento. -¡SHAMPOO, DÉJALO EN PAZ, LO VAS A MATAR!

-¡Si Ranma, no es mío, no será de Chica Violenta! –espetó Shampoo, de muy mal modo. -¡Lo haré, lo voy a acabar, para así, no pelear más por él!

-¡AYÚDAME, AKANE! –gritó Ranma, en un momento, en que pudo medio soltarse, del fuerte agarre de Shampoo. -¡NECESITO AYUDA, PERO YA!

-¡¿Es que tengo, que hacerlo todo yo?! –gruñó Sailor Venus, caminando hacia el dúo, que formaban Ranma y Shampoo. -¡¿Ustedes, son tontos, y no entienden?! ¡SI ALGUIEN VIENE A JUUBAN, DEBE PORTARSE BIEN!

Diciendo esto, Sailor Venus empezó, a atacar a Shampoo. Akane, jaló a Ranma, alejándolo del lugar, de la batalla. Al ver eso, Ranma entendió, y le sonrió a Akane.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Akane! –demandó Ranma, decidido. -¡Mientras ésta loca, se encargue de los demás, tendremos una oportunidad, de irnos de este sitio!

-¡Estoy contigo, Ranma! –asintió Akane, tan decidida, como su prometido. -¡Vámonos de aquí, antes de que algo más, nos llegue a pasar!

Sin embargo, algo más pasó. De repente, alguien se metió, delante de Ranma y Akane, cortándoles el paso. Era una chica, armada con una espátula gigante.

-¡UKYO! –exclamaron Ranma y Akane, al unísono.

-¿Se iban a ir, chicos? –preguntó Ukyo, sonriendo con sorna. -¡No lo creo, Akane, porque Ran-Chan, se irá, pero conmigo!

-¡No seas necia, Ukyo! –protestó Ranma, ya molesto. -¡Déjanos ir, por favor!

-¡Akane se puede ir, Ran-Chan! –dijo Ukyo, sin dudarlo. -¡Nosotros 2, nos iremos, por otro lado! ¡Acepta, o deberé ponerme ruda! ¿Entendiste, o eres bobo, como Kuno?

-¡NO ME COMPARES, CON ESE ANORMAL! –gruñó Ranma, apretando dientes y puños. -¡NO IRÉ CONTIGO, ESTOY CON MI PROMETIDA!

-¡Ranma Saotome! –exclamó Ukyo, ya furiosa. -¡Yo, soy tu prometida!

" _¡Ranma me defiende, y se enfrenta, a mis rivales!"_ , pensó Akane, contenta. _"¡Antes, esto no pasaba, ni de broma! ¡Creo que, finalmente, él se decidió por mí, como su única prometida, la chica que, en el futuro, será su esposa!"_

-¡El nombre de mi prometida, es Akane Tendo, no Ukyo Kuonji! –protestó Ranma, ya molesto de verdad. -¡Vamos, Ukyo, déjanos ir! ¡Después de todo, somos amigos!

-¡Escucha a Ranma, Ukyo! –secundó Akane, deseosa, de irse de ahí. -¡Eres nuestra amiga, así que déjanos ir, por favor!

-¡No se irán, chicos, no juntos! –prometió Ukyo, levantando su espátula. -¡Ranma Saotome, es mío! ¡Y yo, Ukyo Kuonji, lo demostraré, con todas mis fuerzas!

En ese preciso momento, Sailor Venus, con un gruñido de furia, dejaba noqueada a Shampoo, y la tiraba, junto a Kuno y Mariko. Ver eso, fue algo que Mousse, no pudo soportar. En ese momento, él, hecho una real furia, se lanzó contra Sailor Venus.

Las cosas, al parecer, iban a ponerse más espesas aún. En el preciso momento, en que Mousse, enloquecido de la furia, atacaba a Sailor Venus, la mayoría de las demás Sailor Scouts, llegaron al lugar. Al ver lo que pasaba, frenaron en seco.

-¡Alto, chicas! –demandó Sailor Moon, con los ojos, casi desorbitados. -¿Ustedes están viendo, lo que YO estoy viendo?

-¡Yo, lo veo! –asintió Sailor Mercury, mientras activaba uno de sus aparatos. -¡Sailor Venus, está atacando, a un grupo de civiles!

-¡Podrían ser Malignas, disfrazadas de civiles! –intervino Sailor Mars. -¡Esas tramposas, ya han usado ese truco antes, y varias veces!

-¡Honestamente, no creo, que sean Malignas! –dijo Sailor Jupiter, confundida. -¡Tengo la sensación, de que son personas, 100% normales!

-¡Si eso es verdad, debemos detenerla! –exclamó Sailor Moon, ya alarmada. -¡Hasta donde yo puedo recordar, las Sailor Scouts, no acostumbramos ajusticiar a personas inocentes, sólo a criaturas peligrosas!

-¡Sailor Venus, detente! –ordenó Sailor Mercury, preocupada de verdad. -¡Deja a ese sujeto, él no es una Maligna!

Escuchar eso, era algo, que Sailor Venus, no esperaba. Con lentitud, dejando caer al noqueado Mousse, se volteó, sonriendo macabramente. Al ver esa mirada, y esa actitud, Sailor Jupiter, pese a ser una chica alta, fornida y muy fuerte, se atemorizó. En ese preciso momento, Ranma, pese a que Akane lo llamaba, se lanzó contra Sailor Venus, decidido a darle una lección. Sin embargo, la nueva Guerrera de Venus, para su mala fortuna, era una enemiga muy fuerte, y no era fácil de vencer.

-¡Mejor te rindes, chico de trenza! –masculló Sailor Venus, muy segura de sí misma, y de su gran poder. -¡Un simple humano, no podrá vencer, a la poderosa Sailor Venus!

-¡Tenía otro concepto de ustedes, las Sailor Scouts! –respondió Ranma, dándole mil y un golpes, a su escurridiza enemiga. -¡Pero, ahora, sé que no son de fiar!

-¡RANMA! –gritaba Akane, preocupada. -¡TEN CUIDADO!

En otro punto de la ciudad, Minako Aino, la verdadera Sailor Venus, llegaba al edificio de apartamentos, en donde había descubierto, que vivía su reemplazante, Aoki Ito. Minako estaba decidida, a descubrir quién era Aoki Ito, y que era, lo que ella buscaba. Al parecer, a Minako, no la tenía 100% convencida, su ruda "reemplazante", y deseaba saber la verdad, acerca de ella, y sus planes, si era que los tenía.

-¡Vamos a ver! –dijo Minako, entrando al apartamento. -¡Debo investigar bien!

Andando y andando, Minako no hallaba nada. Al parecer, era un apartamento normal. Algo decepcionada, por no hallar lo que buscaba, se dirigió al dormitorio. Una vez allí, siguió buscando, revisando al armario, y la cómoda. Finalmente, halló algo. Algo malo.

-¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo! –exclamó Minako, viendo lo que había hallado. -¡En ésta foto, aparezco yo, con mis papás, el Rey Orestes y la Reina Afrodita, monarcas de Venus! ¡Y, además, aparecen mi hermano mayor, el Príncipe Ciel, y mi hermana gemela, la Princesa Ayaka! ¡Así, que eso, es lo que pasa! ¡Debo actuar, pero ya!

Ver eso, fue todo lo que Minako necesitaba. Saliendo de ese apartamento, llamó a Hotaru y Setsuna, y les pidió, que llamaran a Haruka y Michiru, para ir a buscar, a las demás Sailor Scouts. Acto seguido, Minako, corriendo como loca, llegó a su casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Minako, hijita? –preguntó su padre, el señor Aino, viéndola llegar en carrera, y subiendo a su habitación. -¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Estoy bien, papá! –contestó Minako, haciendo un "impasse", en su apurada carrera, y sonriéndole. -¡Debo salir, de urgencia! ¡Si me llama alguna de mis amigas, dile que ya voy para allá, y que no me tardo! ¡Te quiero, papá!

-¡Vaya, con ésta hija mía! –dijo el señor Aino, volviendo a leer su periódico, al tiempo que le dirigía, a Minako, un pensamiento cariñoso. -¡Yo, también te quiero, hijita!

Llegando a su habitación, Minako se quitó la camiseta, el pantalón de mezclilla, y las zapatillas que tenía puestas y, abriendo su armario, sacó su "nuevo" uniforme de Sailor Venus, el cual se puso, en cosa de segundos. Luego, se volvió a poner ropa "de civil", ocultando su uniforme, tal y como hacen otros defensores del Bien y la Justicia. Apenas hizo esto, salió de su casa, otra vez, en una sola carrera.

-¡Hasta luego, papá! –exclamó Minako, al pasar, junto a su padre. -¡No tardaré mucho!

-¡Vete con cuidado, Minako, hija mía! –respondió el señor Aino, viéndola pasar. -¡La cena, estará lista, a las 8! ¡No te preocupes, te esperaré!

Minako, corriendo, sacó su celular, y llamó a Setsuna, quien respondió con rapidez.

-¡Hola! –saludó Setsuna, ya convertida en Sailor Pluto, y que avanzaba, hacia el sitio de la batalla. -¿Quién habla, eh?

-¡Setsuna, soy yo, Minako! –contestó Minako, preocupada. -¿Cómo marcha todo?

-¡Todo marcha bien, amiga! –contestó Sailor Pluto, desde la azotea de un edificio, desde donde se veía, la desigual batalla entre Sailor Venus, y los chicos de Nerima. -¡Mejor te apuras a venir, antes de que esa loca, acabe matando a unos civiles inocentes!

En ese preciso momento, Haruka y Michiru, ya convertidas en Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, llegaban a la azotea, donde estaban Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto. No más llegando, pidieron información, sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Muy bien, Sailor Saturn! –inició Sailor Uranus, líder de las Outers, las Sailor Scouts de los Planetas Externos. -¡Dinos lo que pasa, y no nos ocultes nada, por favor!

-¡Lo que pasa, es que Sailor Venus, desde hace rato, ha estado enfrentando, a unos chicos que, al parecer, son de la ciudad de Nerima! –indicó Sailor Saturn, algo preocupada. -¡Ahora, ella se enfrenta, en cerrada batalla, a ese chico de la trenza, que según escuché, parece que se llama Ranma Saotome!

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sailor Neptune, se quedó como ida. ¿El motivo? Al escuchar el nombre de Ranma, Sailor Neptune sintió, que su mente volvía al pasado, 11 años atrás, cuando ella, era sólo una niña de 5 años, y vivía en la ciudad de Nerima, donde asistía al kindergarten, donde tenía de compañero, a un niño, llamado Ranma Saotome. Un día, durante un recreo, un niño, que resultó ser Ryoga Hibiki, el mejor amigo de Ranma, se le acercó por detrás y, sin previo aviso, ni provocación alguna, le arrebató el listón, que ella, Michiru Kaiou, usaba en su cabello, haciéndola llorar.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Ryoga?! –preguntó Ranma, llegando de pronto. -¡Contesta, por favor!

-¡Sólo le hice una broma, a la niña de cabello verde! –contestó Ryoga, cayendo en la cuenta, de que había ido demasiado lejos. -¡Creo, que se me fue la mano!

-¡Akari, ven! –dijo Ranma, llamando a su mejor amiga, Akari Unryuu. -¡Por favor, quédate con Ryoga, y explícale, que no debe hacer esas bromas! ¡Yo, ya vengo!

-¡Ven conmigo, Ryoga! –pidió Akari, llevándose a Ryoga, a otro lado. -¡A las niñas, no nos gustan esas bromas! ¿Por qué, no te portas bien? ¿Acaso, eres tonto?

-¡No soy tonto, Akari! –respondió Ryoga, avergonzado. -¡No lo haré más, lo prometo!

Ranma, escuchando lo que Ryoga le prometía a Akari, sonrió. Acto seguido, se llegó dónde estaba Michiru, llorando amargamente.

-¡Perdona, amiga! –empezó Ranma, al tiempo que alzaba el listón. -¿Esto, es tuyo?

Michiru, secándose los ojos, miró a Ranma, y notó que él, le estaba tendiendo su listón. Al ver eso, sonrió, y lo tomó, sintiéndose feliz. Al tomarlo, se acercó a Ranma.

-¡Muchas gracias, amigo! –agradeció Michiru, sonriendo. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome! –se presentó Ranma, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Algún día, seré el mejor combatiente, del Estilo Libre de las Artes Marciales! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Soy Michiru Kaiou, amigo Ranma! –se presentó Michiru, acercándose a Ranma, y dándole un beso, en una de las mejillas. -¡En el futuro, seré tu prometida!

Al recibir ese beso, y escuchar esa promesa, Ranma sonrió. A continuación, respondió.

-¡Es una promesa, Michiru! –asintió Ranma, tomando una mano de Michiru, y besándosela, con suavidad, como un caballero. -¡En el futuro, estaremos juntos!

En eso, el recuerdo de Michiru, se borró de repente, haciéndola volver al presente.

-¿Sailor Neptune? –se dejó escuchar, la voz de Sailor Uranus. -¿Estás bien, linda?

-¡Ranma Saotome! –exclamó Sailor Neptune, ignorando el llamado, de su inseparable compañera, y dejándola pasmada, así como a Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto. -¡Debo salvar a Ranma Saotome, porque él, chicas, es mi prometido! ¡Lo recuerdo bien, de hace 11 años, cuando yo vivía en Nerima!

En ese momento, 3 pares de ojos, inmensamente abiertos, volvieron a ver, a la Guerrera de Neptuno. Al parecer, había partes de su pasado, que no eran conocidas, por su colegas Sailor Scouts. Luego, podrían hacerle preguntas. En ese momento, Ukyo decidía intervenir, en la desigual batalla.

-¡Ya me tienes harta, loca vestida de marinerito! –espetó Ukyo, sacando una de sus bombas de harina. -¡Ahora vas a ver, quien es Ukyo Kuonji!

Diciendo esto, y tomando desprevenida a Sailor Venus, Ukyo lanzó su bomba de harina. Sailor Venus, cogida de sorpresa, quedó en medio, de una nube blanca, tosiendo y ahogándose. Sailor Neptune agarró a Ranma, llevándolo, a un callejón cercano.

-¡Vaya cosa! –gruñó Ranma, en el callejón. -¿Vienes a darme, como tu amiga?

-¡Ranma, cariño! –exclamó Sailor Neptune, sorprendida, de que Ranma, no la hubiera reconocido. -¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, tu prometida, Michiru Kaiou!

-¡¿Michiru Kaiou?! –repitió Ranma, creyendo que oía mal. -¿Dices la verdad, amiga?

Por toda respuesta, Sailor Neptune se acercó a Ranma, lo abrazó, y lo besó, larga y apasionadamente, como en una escena, de una película romántica. Al terminar, se separaron. Sailor Neptune, expectante, esperó, a ver que iba a pasar.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Sailor Neptune, intrigada. -¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Cielos! –dijo Ranma, algo agitado. -¡Michiru Kaiou, de verdad, eres tú!

-¡Ranma, cariño, debes irte! –anunció Sailor Neptune, sonriendo. -¡En mi espejo, puedo ver, que esa chica, Akane Tendo, te anda buscando! ¡Vete con ella, y nos veremos pronto! ¡Ya lo verás, muy pronto, estaremos juntos, como lo prometimos, hace 11 años!

En efecto, como dijo Sailor Neptune, Akane estaba buscando a Ranma. Aprovechando la batalla, entre la furiosa Sailor Venus, y los demás chicos de Nerima, Akane logró escabullirse, del sitio de la batalla y, cosa increíble, se iba acercando al callejón, donde estaban Ranma y Sailor Neptune, tiernamente abrazados.

-¿Ranma? –gritaba Akane, preocupada. -¿Estás aquí? ¡Respóndeme!

Al escuchar a Akane, llamándolo, Ranma no necesitó escuchar más. Dándole un último beso, a Sailor Neptune, salió del callejón. Una vez afuera, abrazó a Akane. Acto seguido, ambos subieron a un autobús, y se dirigieron, de vuelta a su ciudad, Nerima. Entretanto, la batalla seguía. Kuno, Kodachi, Mariko, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo, como si fueran uno solo, atacaban a Sailor Venus. Sin embargo ella, les estaba dando, una paliza de espanto. Bueno, espanto era el que sentían, las demás Sailor Scouts.

-¡Sailor Venus, no sigas! –ordenó Sailor Moon, sintiendo que iba, en serio, a perder la cordura, de seguir viendo, aquella insana dosis de violencia. -¡Para ya, te lo ordeno!

-¡Sailor Moon! –gruñó Sailor Venus, frenando, segundos antes, de darle un puñetazo, en plena cara, a Shampoo. -¡No te metas! ¡Por si no lo sabes, ésta es MI batalla!

En el acto, Sailor Moon, seguida por Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, llegó al lugar. Segundos después, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Pluto, así como Sailor Neptune, también llegaron. Los chicos de Nerima, apenas si podían, tenerse de pie.

-¡Has actuado muy mal, Sailor Venus! –empezó Sailor Moon, seria. -¿Sabías eso, eh?

-¡Ustedes, chicos, díganme algo! –dijo Sailor Mercury, dirigiéndose, con amabilidad, a los vapuleados guerreros de Nerima (Kuno, Kodachi, Mariko, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo). -¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan un médico?

-¡Yo, estoy bien! –contestó Ukyo, tras escupir, un poco de sangre. -¡No sé, los demás!

-¡Kuno, responde, por favor! –rogaba Mariko, llorando, sobre el cuerpo, del noqueado kendoísta del Instituto Furinkan. -¡No te vayas a morir, Kuno, cariño, por favor!

-¡Mujer Loca, no responde! –informó Shampoo, hablando en su dichoso "japonés quebrado". -¡Amazona cree, que Mujer Loca y Chico del Palo, muertos están!

-¡No digas eso, Shampoo! –intervino Mousse, tratando de animarla. -¡Kuno y Kodachi, no están muertos! ¡Sólo están noqueados, creo yo!

" _¡Gracias a mi ayuda, mi amado Ranma Saotome, y esa chica, Akane Tendo, ya están a salvo!"_ , pensó Sailor Neptune, sonriendo feliz, con lo que se llama "una sonrisa secreta". _"¡Espero que Ranma, en serio, no olvide nuestro compromiso, y regrese pronto, acá a Juuban, conmigo!"_

-¡Voy a llamar, a una ambulancia, amigos! –prometió Sailor Jupiter, sacando un teléfono celular, y marcando el número necesario. -¡Ya lo verán, estarán bien!

Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, se unieron a Sailor Mercury, en ayudar a los heridos. Mientras lo hacían, les preguntaron, quienes eran, que hacían en Juuban, y que asunto se traían, con la pareja, a la cual atacaban. Ukyo, la menos vapuleada, les contó.

-¡Ese chico, Ranma Saotome, es nuestro prometido! –contó Ukyo, tras señalarse a ella misma, y señalar a Kodachi y Shampoo. -¡Nosotras 3, siempre pasamos luchando con Akane, por el amor de Ranma! ¡No sé por qué, pero él, parece preferirla a ella!

-¡Chica Bonita de la Espátula, dice verdad! –secundó Shampoo, en voz baja. -¡Chica Violenta, prometida favorita de Ranma! ¡No justo, no justo!

-¡Yo, no soy prometida de Ranma Saotome, pero soy enemiga jurada, de esa chica, Akane Tendo! –exclamó Mariko, secándose los ojos. -¡Por ella, mi amado Kuno, no me vuelve a ver, más que como una amiga! ¡Juro, que la acabaré! ¡Algún día, lo haré!

En ese momento, justo cuando llegaban 2 ambulancias, Mousse se desmayó. En segundos, los paramédicos se llevaron, a Kuno, Kodachi y Mousse, en la primera ambulancia. Mariko, Shampoo y Ukyo, que no estaban noqueadas, fueron subidas, a la segunda ambulancia. Acto seguido, las ambulancias, se fueron de ahí.

-¡Esos 6, estarán en buenas manos! –masculló Sailor Mars, viendo alejarse a las 2 ambulancias. -¡Ahora, Sailor Venus, hablemos! ¿Qué creías, que estabas haciendo?

-¡Hago mi trabajo, como Sailor Scout que soy! –explicó Sailor Venus, muy segura de sí misma. -¡Claro, por lo visto, mis métodos, no son 100% aprobados, pero no importa!

-¡No sé, que dices, pero no me gusta! –dijo Sailor Uranus, cruzando los brazos. -¡Sé, eso sí, que la anterior Sailor Venus, nunca hablaría así! ¡Al menos, ella sabía comportarse, como una verdadera guerrera, no como una vulgar matona!

-¡Retráctate, Sailor Uranus, o sacudiré el suelo contigo! –gruñó Sailor Venus, apretando los dientes, y rechinando los dientes. -¡Por si no lo sabes, no te tengo miedo!

Las demás Sailor Scouts, retrocedieron espantadas, al oír eso.

-¡Debo apurarme, o esa loca, acabará a alguien! –se decía Minako, mientras trataba de apurar el paso. -¡Nadie, ensuciará el nombre, de las poderosas Sailor Scouts! ¡Al menos, no si yo, la única y verdadera Sailor Venus, puedo estar presente, y evitarlo!

Avanzando, a saltos, Minako llegó al sitio de la batalla, y esperó, el momento justo. Al ver a Sailor Venus, líder de las Inners, lista para liarse a golpes con Sailor Uranus, líder de las Outers, Minako supo, que había llegado, justo a tiempo.

-¡Vas a ver, Sailor Uranus! –dijo Sailor Venus, tronando sus nudillos. -¡Cuando acabe contigo, ni tus padres, podrán reconocerte! ¡Te voy a marcar la cara, permanentemente!

-¡La chica que tendrá la cara marcada, será otra! –se jactó Sailor Uranus, también, tronando sus nudillos. -¡Ven acá, mocosa malcriada, te voy a dar de patadas!

En ese preciso momento, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, como un par de leonas furiosas, se lanzaron la una, contra la otra. Justo entonces, una chica rubia, vestida de gris y negro, de un salto, se interpuso, entre las 2 guerreras. Algo tenía que decir, y lo dijo.

-¡Detengan esto, pero ya! –demandó la chica rubia, a la cual, las demás Sailor Scouts, reconocieron como Minako Aino, la anterior Sailor Venus. Se veía molesta, y más, cuando se dirigió, a su sucesora. -¡El juego se acabó, Ayaka! ¿Deseas pelear, eh? ¡Pues no vas a pelear con Sailor Uranus, sino conmigo, hermanita!

Al escuchar que Minako, se refería a ella, por su verdadero nombre, Sailor Venus sonrió y, ante las miradas de espanto, de las demás Sailor Scouts, se quitó un par de lentes de contacto, y una peluca negra, dejando ver que ella, Ayaka, era rubia.

-¡Hola, Minako, mi hermanita querida! –saludó Ayaka, sonriéndole macabramente, a Minako. -¡Ven, linda, vamos a jugar, como cuando éramos niñas!

Un estremecimiento, sacudió a Minako. Acto seguido, se preparó, para lo inevitable.

-¡Muy bien, Ayaka! –aceptó Minako, resignada. -¡Es hora, del baile final!

 **Nota: Ahora sí, se ha descubierto, quien era, realmente, Aoki Ito, la nueva Sailor Venus. Ella es Ayaka Aino, la malvada hermana gemela de Minako. ¿Qué irá a pasar, en ésta batalla? ¿Quién será, definitivamente, la única y verdadera Sailor Venus? ¿Será Minako, o será Ayaka? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "La Otra" concluya, en el Episodio 4, titulado "Acto Cuatro (Final)".**


	4. Final

" **Sailor Moon" (Con "Las Guerreras Mágicas"): "La Otra".**

 **Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (** MARK6_9 **).**

 **Basada en los personajes creados por: Naoko Takeuchi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto Alanis, personaje de "Las Guerreras Mágicas", propiedad y Copyright © del grupo CLAMP, así como Ayaka Aino, Ichiro Kichiburo y Koji Matsuyama, personajes propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

 **Episodio 4: "Acto Cuatro (Final)".**

Finalmente, la hora de la verdad, había llegado a Juuban. Bajo un intenso aguacero, Minako Aino, la verdadera Sailor Venus, líder de las Inner Senshis, las Sailor Scouts de los Planetas Internos, se preparaba a enfrentar, a su malvada hermana gemela, Ayaka Aino, la cual, usando el nombre falso de Aoki Ito, la había desplazado, quitándole sus poderes, por un breve tiempo. Ahora, nadie evitaría, esa batalla final. Ahora, el asunto se había vuelto personal, y demandaba una rápida solución.

-¡Finalmente, Minako, hermanita mía, veremos quién será Sailor Venus! –empezó riendo Ayaka, con gesto cruel. -¿Será la chica linda, o la chica ruda? ¡Ya lo veremos!

-¡Ayaka, mientras yo viva, NUNCA serás Sailor Venus! –juró Minako, viendo a su hermana gemela, vistiendo su traje, blanco con naranja. -¿Deseas ser Sailor Venus, hermanita? ¡Para eso, vas a tener, que matarme!

-¡Como diría un genio, "tus deseos, son órdenes"! –asintió Ayaka, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Lista o no, hermanita, hasta aquí llegaste!

-¡Esperen un momento! –demandó Sailor Moon, metiéndose. -¡Escúchame bien, Ayaka Aino! ¡Si Minako, ya tiene sus poderes, devuélvele su lugar, como Sailor Venus!

-¡Lo siento, Princesita, pero no lo voy a hacer! –se negó Ayaka, siempre sonriendo. -¡Si Minako quiere volver, a ser Sailor Venus, tendrá que vencerme en batalla! ¡Y no será fácil, porque yo, a diferencia de ella, y de todas ustedes, Sailor Bobas, no peleo limpio!

-¿Cómo te atreves, a hablarle así, a nuestra Princesa? –preguntó Sailor Uranus, aferrando su espada. -¡Te voy a cortar la lengua, por irrespetuosa!

-¡Toma un número, y espera tu turno, jirafa! –espetó Ayaka, viendo feo, a la Guerrera de Urano. -¡Después de mi tonta hermanita, te tocará tu merecido!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –gruñó Sailor Uranus, 100% espantada. -¡¿Te has atrevido a llamarme "jirafa", y a amenazarme, con golpearme?! ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes, quién soy yo?! ¡Soy la poderosa Sailor Uranus, líder de las Outer Senshis, las Sailor Scouts de los Planetas Externos! ¡Así que respétame, o la que recibirá su merecido, será otra!

-¡Sailor Uranus, ten cuidado! –intervino Sailor Neptune, preocupada. -¡Ayaka es peligrosa, y no debemos subestimarla!

-¡Ustedes 2, retrocedan, por favor! –solicitó Sailor Venus, dando un paso al frente, con mucha decisión. -¡Esto, es entre mi hermana y yo!

-¡No me gusta la idea, pero debemos respetarla, Sailor Uranus! –secundó Sailor Neptune, haciendo eco, de lo dicho por Sailor Venus. -¡Según parece, ésta batalla, no es de todo el grupo, sino entre ellas 2! ¡Dejemos, que ellas lo resuelvan!

-¡No me gusta la idea, de rechazar una batalla, pero ésta vez, lo haré! –dijo Sailor Uranus, guardando su espada. -¡Sailor Venus, ten cuidado! ¡Si la cosa se pone fea, entraremos a ayudarte, te guste o no!

-¡No, Sailor Uranus, no lo harás! –respondió Sailor Venus, viendo fijo a Ayaka. -¡Como dijo Sailor Neptune, ésta batalla, no es grupal! ¡No se metan, y déjenme a mí!

-¡Chicas, pongan a raya, a esos curiosos! –demandó Sailor Moon, viendo que una gran cantidad de gente, llena de curiosidad, se había ido acercando a ver. -¡Debemos cuidar, a los civiles, a cualquier costo!

-¡Ya vamos! –gritaron todas las Sailor Scouts, al unísono, al tiempo que se acercaban a la gente, y le pedían cubrirse. -¡Retrocedan, retrocedan, es peligroso!

-¡Nada de eso! –exclamó un chico, de 15 años, peinado con el cabello "estilo cepillo", y que portaba un iPod, al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular, y activaba su función de cámara de vídeo. -¡Esto, no me lo pierdo, ni de broma!

-¡Muy bien, mi querida hermanita! –inició Ayaka, sonando sus nudillos. -¡Desde ahora, somos tú y yo, nada más!

-¡Estoy lista! –retó Minako, a su hermana gemela. -¡Démosle vía, a esto!

Aquí, inició la batalla. Un músico de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Juuban, que iba para su casa, al ver eso, sacó su trompeta, y tocó un estentóreo "¡A las armas!", un sonido clásico, usado en muchas películas norteamericanas, en escenas de batallas. Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de colegiales, empezó a animar a Sailor Venus.

Mientras se daba de golpes, con su hermana gemela, Minako sintió, que algo ardía en su pecho. Al sentirlo, comprendió. Los colegiales que la animaban, sabían que, pese al traje gris que usaba, ella era la verdadera Sailor Venus, y que ese apoyo, era para ella. Al escucharlos, se sintió fuerte, y decidió vencer a Ayaka.

Un cruzado de derecha, impactó a Ayaka en el mentón, haciéndola escupir, un buen poco de sangre. Tras hacer eso, Ayaka volvió a ver a Minako, con un odio indecible, reflejado en los ojos.

-¡Infeliz! –gruñó Ayaka, furiosa. -¡Esto, no te lo perdono! ¡Aunque seas mi hermana, te acabaré! ¡Así, yo seré Sailor Venus, y pondré orden, en este caótico Universo!

-¡No esperaba menos, de una mujerzuela! –contestó Minako, igual de furiosa. -¡Ayaka, me has hecho enojar, y no pararé, hasta dejarte hecha pedazos!

-¡Chicas, protejan a los civiles, a cualquier costo! –pidió Sailor Mars, a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter, antes de salir corriendo, hacia el Templo Hikawa. -¡Tengo una idea, ya regreso, no tardaré mucho!

-¡No sé, que planeará! –masculló Sailor Jupiter, viendo alejarse a Sailor Mars. -¡Pero, lo que sea, espero que funcione! ¡De verdad, lo espero, en serio!

-¡Debemos resistir, y proteger a la gente! –dijo Sailor Mercury, mientras veía la batalla, entre Minako y Ayaka. -¡Sailor Jupiter, ayúdame! ¡Aquí, hay 2 niños! ¡Hay que ponerlos, a buen recaudo, cuanto antes!

-¡Voy enseguida! –contestó Sailor Jupiter, llegando presta, con su amiga. -¡Vengan, niños! ¡Los llevaremos, a un lugar seguro!

-¡Eres muy alta! –dijo una niña, impresionada, por la gran estatura de la Guerrera de Júpiter. -¡Deberías ser modelo, porque también, eres muy bonita!

Agradeciendo el comentario de la niña, Sailor Jupiter, junto con Sailor Mercury, llevó a los niños, a un sitio seguro. Acto seguido, ambas volvieron, con las demás.

En las calles de Juuban, Minako y Ayaka, las hermanas Aino, seguían dándose de golpes, con la fuerza de verdaderas guerreras. Sólo una de ellas 2, podía ser Sailor Venus, y lo iba a ser. La pregunta, a no dudarlo, era… ¿Cuál?

-¡Vaya, que te has vuelto fuerte, hermanita! –se burlaba Ayaka, mientras evitaba golpes de Minako. -¡Pero, por cierto, yo también lo soy!

Mientras batallaban, se iban acercando al colegio Mugen Gakuen. Y no eran ellas 2, las únicas. Las demás Sailor Scouts, y gran cantidad de curiosos, iban con ellas, siguiendo las incidencias, de tan tremenda batalla. En la azotea del citado colegio, una mujer, alta, de cabello negro, y dueña de un cuerpo impresionante, observaba la batalla.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –decía la mujer, sonriendo. -¡Así que Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, decían la verdad, cuando le dijeron a las Guerreras Mágicas, que eran más! ¡Muy bien, muy pronto, las venceré, y conquistaré ésta ciudad, para mi amado, Zagato!

La mujer, obvio, era Alanis, enemiga de las Guerreras Mágicas.

-¡Mejor te rindes, Minako! –demandaba Ayaka, mientras atacaba a su hermana gemela, con indecible ferocidad. -¡Yo, soy la chica, que debe ser Sailor Venus! ¡Conmigo, se puede llegar, a poner orden, en medio de cualquier tipo de problemas!

-¿Orden, Ayaka? –preguntó Minako, alzando una ceja. -¡Dirás, dominio total!

-¡Como sea! –exclamó Ayaka, dándole a Minako, una fea patada, por el estómago. -¡El Universo, necesita ser arreglado, y yo, soy la herramienta necesaria, para eso!

-¡Ayaka, para que seas Sailor Venus, y domines este Universo, vas a tener que matarme! –juró Minako, mientras se agarraba el estómago, y tomaba aire. -¡Mientras yo viva, ninguna villana, logrará sus sucios fines!

-¡La Reina Beryl te mató, Sailor Galaxia te mató, y yo, te mataré! –prometió Ayaka, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Yo, soy Sailor Venus, y eso, es lo que importa!

-¡No! –se escuchó una firme voz. -¡Tú, no eres Sailor Venus, bruja! ¡Es ella!

-¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Ayaka, volteando, furiosa. -¡Déjate ver, cobarde!

-¡Aquí estoy, tonta! –respondió una colegiala, de firme mirada. -¡Ella, la chica del traje gris y negro, es Sailor Venus, la única y verdadera!

-¡Niña, vete de aquí! –suplicó Minako, conmovida, de ver cómo alguien, creía en ella, y la apoyaba, sin dudarlo. -¡Ella es peligrosa, no la hagas enojar!

-¡No me iré, Sailor Venus! –insistió la colegiala, cerrando los puños, como dispuesta a darse golpes, con quien fuera necesario. -¡Juuban te apoya, estamos contigo!

-¡Mocosa estúpida! –gruñó Ayaka, soltando a Minako, y encarando a la colegiala. -¡Te voy a dejar lisiada, para que aprendas a respetarme, necia!

-¿Y después, qué? –preguntó otro colegial, metiéndose. -¿Me harás lo mismo, a mí?

-¡Vamos, contesta! –intervino un colegial más, secundando a su amigo. -¡Y, por cierto, a mí, también me gustaría saber, que piensas hacerme, imitación de villana!

-¡LOS VOY A HACER POLVO, A TODOS! –gritó Ayaka, ya fuera de sí, y más, al ver que más estudiantes, así como muchas otras personas, la encaraban, y gritaban frases de apoyo, para Minako, la verdadera Sailor Venus. -¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA!

-¡DETENTE, AYAKA! –gritó Minako, viendo lo que hacía, su malvada hermana gemela. -¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR!

-¡CAMPO DE ENERGÍA! –gritó Sailor Saturn, metiéndose, y salvando a la gente, ante la sorpresa general, justo cuando veía regresar, a toda velocidad, a Sailor Mars. -¡AYÚDAME, SAILOR MARS!

-¡YO ME ENCARGO, SAILOR SATURN! –exclamó Sailor Mars, lanzando un ataque, contra la pérfida villana. -¡FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE!

La técnica de Sailor Mars, sacó de concentración a Ayaka. Cuando ésta, furiosa, se giró para contra-atacar a la Guerrera de Marte, se quedó fría de la sorpresa.

¿El motivo? No era sólo Minako, ni Sailor Saturn, ni Sailor Mars. Todas las Sailor Scouts, unidas, como si fueran una sola, estaban listas, para atacarla.

En ese momento, Ayaka sintió, que su decisión y su valor la abandonaban, justo como las ratas abandonan, el barco que se hunde, y sólo pensó en que debía escapar, o su vida, en pocas palabras, correría un serio peligro.

-¡Yo, me largo de aquí! –murmuró Ayaka, muerta del miedo. -¡Al fin y al cabo, no me ha gustado mucho, ser una Sailor Scout! ¡Esto no es, para villanas como yo!

A continuación, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Cada Sailor Scout, lanzó su técnica de ataque, contra Ayaka, dándole de plano. De hecho, Sailor Saturn fue la primera en atacar. Usando su "Campo de Energía", impidió que Ayaka escapara, momento que aprovecharon las demás, para atacarla con todo. El "Arco Iris Lunar del Corazón" de Sailor Moon, encabezó el múltiple ataque. En su orden, se le unieron, el "Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio" de Sailor Mercury, el "Fuego Sagrado de Marte" de Sailor Mars, la "Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter" de Sailor Jupiter, el "¡Tierra, Tiembla!" de Sailor Uranus, el "Maremoto de Neptuno" de Sailor Neptune, y el "Grito Mortal" de Sailor Pluto. Todos estos ataques, fueron rematados, y complementados, con el "Rayo Creciente de Venus", ahora sí, usado por Minako, la verdadera Sailor Venus. Una gran explosión, que pareció la Ira Divina, sacudió al colegio Mugen Gakuen. Cuando pasó, Ayaka estaba caída, con la mirada fija, y temblando de miedo.

-¡No es posible! –mascullaba, como asombrada. -¿Cómo pudieron atacarme, a mí, una de su propio grupo? ¡Las Sailor Scouts, son unas canallas!

-¡La canalla, es otra! –gruñó Minako, llegando con Ayaka, y poniéndola de pie. -¡No eres una Sailor Scout, Ayaka! ¡Eres una guerrera, que no conoce el honor!

Aquí, acabó todo. Un certero puñetazo de Minako, al más puro estilo de los machos, derribó a Ayaka, noqueada. Una gran cantidad de colegiales, hombres y mujeres, llegaron y la felicitaron. Las demás, sólo sonreían.

Desde su privilegiada ubicación, en la azotea del colegio Mugen Gakuen, Alanis observaba el final de la batalla, y sacaba algunas conclusiones finales.

-¡Las Sailor Scouts, a pesar de ser adolescentes, como las molestas Guerreras Mágicas, son muy fuertes! –se decía Alanis, viendo como todos, felicitaban a Sailor Venus, por vencer a Ayaka. -¡Si deseo vencerlas, deberé usar todo mi poder, al máximo!

-¡Oye, Sailor Venus! –empezó diciendo una colegiala. -¿Volverás a usar tu traje?

-¡Si lo deseas, lo usaré! –contestó Minako, sonriendo. -¡Es bueno, estar de vuelta!

-¡Nunca te fuiste! –intervino Sailor Jupiter, decidida. -¡Sabía, que volverías!

En eso, Sailor Pluto, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, hizo algo, que nunca había hecho. Un brillo, envolvió a Minako, y por un rato, se escuchó un sonido, como de cascabeles. Al acabar ambas cosas, el brillo y el sonido, todos se asombraron. Minako, vestía su traje, blanco con naranja, de Sailor Venus. El traje gris con negro, se fue.

-¡Esto me gusta! –exclamó Minako, feliz. -¡Sailor Venus, la única y verdadera, ha vuelto! ¡Y juro, que nunca he de irme, otra vez! ¡Lo juro, en serio!

Al día siguiente…

Ayaka, ya fuera de su "personaje", como Aoki Ito, subió a un tren-bala, para irse a Kioto. Al menos ahora, Juuban no era sitio para ella. Había tratado, de acabar con su hermana gemela, Minako, y así, quitarle su lugar como Sailor Venus, y había fallado totalmente. Sintiéndose triste, subió al tren-bala.

Al rato, Ayaka se dirigió al baño, porque se sentía mal. Apenas llegó, y trató de abrir la puerta, 2 manos, la detuvieron. Ella volteó a ver, a los dueños de aquellas manos, y se quedó sin habla, al ver, de quienes se trataba.

-¡Ichiro y Koji! –exclamó Ayaka, reconociendo a los chicos, que habían sido sus amigos, mientras estuvo con su mascarada, de Aoki Ito. -¡Hola, chicos!

-¿Eso es todo, "Aoki", o como sea, que te llames? –preguntó Ichiro, con algo de decepción, en la voz. -¿Ibas a irte, sin despedirte de nosotros?

-¡Y lo que es peor, no sabemos, quien eres realmente! –secundó Koji, igualmente decepcionado. -¡Pero no te preocupes, te vamos a dar, un regalito de despedida!

Diciendo esto, Koji abrió la puerta del baño, y entre Ichiro y él, empujaron a Ayaka adentro. Acto seguido, ellos también entraron, viéndola fijamente.

-¿Qué van a hacer, chicos? –preguntó Ayaka, asustada de verdad. -¡No irán a hacer, lo que sospecho, que planean hacer! ¡No, por favor! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Tengo dinero, les pagaré, lo que ustedes 2 quieran! ¡Atrás! ¡Retrocedan, par de necios!

-¡Muy tarde, "amiga"! –empezó Ichiro, al tiempo que agarraba a Ayaka de los pechos, y se los apretaba, con puro rencor. -¡Ahora, haremos fiesta, y serás nuestro payaso!

A continuación, Koji aferró la falda de Ayaka, y se la subió, dejando sus bragas al descubierto. Además, llegaron a ver que ella, usaba medias y liguero, todo en rojo.

-¡Muy bien, hora de la fiesta! –dijo Koji, mientras acariciaba, lentamente, las piernas de Ayaka. -¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio, linda? ¡Me gustan mucho!

-¡Por favor, no lo hagan! –suplicó Ayaka, viendo hacia donde iba la cosa. -¡No me falten el respeto, chicos! ¡Somos amigos, recuerden eso!

Sin escucharla, Koji le siguió acariciando las piernas, mientras que Ichiro, le acariciaba los pechos. Al sentir esas manos, recorriendo su cuerpo, Ayaka se sintió excitada, y sentía que su temperatura corporal, subía de golpe. Sintiendo eso, quiso negarse, pero un par de nalgadas, propinadas de repente, por Koji, la devolvieron al mundo real.

-¡Silencio, chica rubia! –ordenó Ichiro, al tiempo, que le besaba el cuello. -¡Aquí, mandamos nosotros! ¡Cuando acabemos, nos vas a pedir más!

Al tiempo que Ichiro decía esto, frotaba sus partes bajas, contra el trasero de Ayaka. Al mismo tiempo, Koji hacía lo mismo, con la entrepierna de la chica rubia. En pocas palabras, Ayaka estaba metida, entre 2 fuegos.

-¡Vamos a jugar, "amiga", para que aprendas, a no mentir! –anunció Koji, sonriendo cínicamente. -¡En este país, a las niñas malas, se les debe castigar!

-¡No, por favor! –rogó Ayaka, asustada. -¡Seré buena, lo juro!

En ese momento, pasó lo que Ayaka, no deseaba que pasara. Con lentitud, como si fueran "strippers" profesionales, Ichiro y Koji, se abrieron los pantalones, dejando ver, lo super-recontra excitados que ambos estaban. Al ver eso, Ayaka sintió la boca seca, los pezones duros, y la entrepierna húmeda. Pero, tratando de rehacerse, reaccionó, y forcejeó, tratando de liberarse. No pudo, porque Ichiro y Koji, eran muy fuertes.

A continuación, Ichiro empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, con cierta lentitud, como disfrutando. Al mismo tiempo, Koji le hacía lo mismo, pero con la falda, dejándola caer al suelo, de una sola vez. Ayaka, ya en ropa interior, sólo esperaba.

" _¡Esto, no me está pasando, no es posible! ¡No, esto no puede terminar así!"_ , pensó Ayaka, aterrada de verdad, viendo a sus otrora amigos, Ichiro y Koji, regocijándose, de verla en ropa interior, y frotándose contra ella, al tiempo que llevaban sus manos, adentro de sus calzoncillos. _"¡Debo estar dormida, y viviendo una pesadilla! ¡El problema, es que no estoy dormida, sino despierta! ¡Ichiro y Koji, me van a violar, y no puedo evitarlo! ¡Si hubiera sido una mejor persona, con ellos, y con mi hermana, Minako, quizás esto, no me estaría pasando! ¡Minako, hermanita, perdóname!"_

-¡Lista o no, "Aoki", o como sea que te llames, es hora de la fiesta! –anunció Ichiro, decidido de verdad, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el sostén. -¡Koji, yo le doy por detrás! ¡Dale por delante y, dentro de un rato, cambiamos!

-¡Entendido, mi amigo! –asintió Koji, mientras le desabrochaba a Ayaka el liguero, se lo quitaba, seguido por las ya muy húmedas bragas. -¡Nuestra amiguita, ya está lista! ¡Cuando acabemos, iremos a beber algo, para celebrar!

-¡No, por favor! ¡No lo hagan, amigos! –suplicó Ayaka, dejando salir 2 lágrimas de sus ojos azules. -¡No lo hagan, no lo hagan! ¡NNNNNOOOOO!

Así, acabó todo. En un baño de un vagón de tren-bala, vacío, una chica rubia, fue atacada, por 2 muchachos, a los cuales, en su momento, ella consideró como sus amigos. Nadie escuchó sus gritos, y nadie la ayudó. ¿El motivo? Al iniciar, uno de los 2 muchachos, introdujo algo de ropa, en la boca de la infortunada chica, ahogando su voz. Afuera del tren-bala, que se dirigía a Kioto, la tormenta arreciaba.

Para esa hora, Minako dormía plácidamente. De repente, su padre a su habitación, y la llamó, moviéndola con suavidad.

-¡Minako! –llamó el Sr. Aino, a Minako. -¡Despierta, hijita!

-¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Minako, despertando, y tomando su Pluma de Transformación. -¿Dónde hay problemas?

-¡No, hijita, no hay problemas! –dijo el Sr. Aino, sentándose en la cama. -¡Sólo deseaba saber, si has vuelto a tener pesadillas!

-¡Pues no, papá, no las tengo! –contestó Minako, contenta. -¡Se acabaron!

-¡Me alegro, Minako! –acabó el Sr. Aino, poniéndose de pie, y empezando a salir de la habitación. -¡Estoy orgulloso de ser tu papá, linda!

-¡Gracias, papá! –asintió Minako, con una sonrisa. -¡Duerme bien! ¡Te quiero mucho!

Acto seguido, oscuridad y silencio total. Durmiendo, se pasaron las horas.

A la mañana siguiente, Minako se levantó. Con paso animoso, se dirigió al baño. Con lentitud, se desvistió, y se bañó. Luego, se puso un conjuntito de ropa interior, así como una camiseta y una minifalda, desayunó, y salió, a buscar a sus amigas.

Con cada paso que daba, Minako Aino se sentía renovada, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida. Para ella, la vida, no sólo como Minako Aino, sino como Sailor Venus, cobraba un nuevo significado, un nuevo valor, y tenía un nuevo brillo.

Caminando, caminando, Minako llegó al Parque 10, el eterno punto de reunión con sus amigas. Sacando su teléfono celular, las llamó, una tras otra, y las citó ahí. Al rato, llegaron todas las 4, Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto.

Al rato, las chicas estaban haciendo un día de campo, comiendo bocadillos, hechos por Makoto, tomando refrescos, y charlando felices. El día, brillaba con un sol intenso.

Al rato, se pusieron a jugar voleibol. Minako y Makoto formaban un equipo, mientras que Ami y Rei, formaban el otro. Usagi, las veía jugar, mientras leía un libro.

Al final del juego, en el cual Minako y Makoto, vencieron a Ami y Rei, decidieron ir al balneario, a nadar un poco. Luego, fueron a almorzar, a un restaurante.

Al acabar el día, volvieron al Parque 10, para ver el atardecer. A esas horas, jóvenes parejas llenaban el lugar, después de duras jornadas de estudios o trabajo. Pero lo mejor de todo, era la total ausencia de problemas. Las Sailor Scouts estaban felices, porque hacía semanas, que no veían youmas, ni ningún otro tipo de amenazas.

En pocas palabras, el momento era perfecto. Amistades, cero problemas, tranquilidad total… Era algo idílico, casi irreal… Lo único malo, era no saber, cuando iba a acabarse la paz, pero eso, no preocupaba a nadie… ¿O debería hacerlo?

Bajo un atardecer increíble, Minako se sintió revivir, en compañía de sus 4 inseparables amigas, Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto. Estaba con ellas, y eso, le bastaba para ser feliz.

Por un momento, Minako no pudo evitar pensar, en su mal portada hermana, Ayaka. Por un momento, pensó en que le habría pasado, pero se rehízo. Para ser sincero, en ese momento, Ayaka estaba en un hospital de Kioto, recuperándose del doble ataque sexual, que le propinaron sus otrora amigos, Ichiro y Koji.

-¡Malos amigos! –lloriqueó Ayaka, en su cama de hospital. -¡Me las van a pagar, de una forma u otra! ¡Esos 2, no han visto lo último, de Ayaka Aino!

En eso, entró una enfermera, llevando unas notas.

-¿Ya despertó, señorita Aino? –preguntó la enfermera, solícita. -¡Deseo preguntarle algo, para llenar mis notas! ¿Puede contarme, que le pasó en ese tren?

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! –gritó Ayaka, tomando un florero, y tirándolo, contra la sorprendida enfermera. -¡DÉJEME SOLA!

La enfermera, asustada de verdad, salió corriendo. Daría tiempo, a que se calmara.

De vuelta en Juuban, Minako y sus amigas, Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto, disfrutaban del atardecer. El final apropiado, para un día perfecto, eso parecía.

-¡Bueno, chicas! –empezó Minako, contenta. -¡Hemos tenido, un día genial!

-¡Dices bien! –asintió Rei, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Mañana, será aún mejor!

-¡Quizás sí, quizás no! –se dejó oír una voz, de tono irónico. -¡Alto ahí, Sailor Scouts!

-¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Ami, lista para pelear. -¡Vamos, déjese ver, no sea cobarde! ¡Salga, donde podamos verle bien!

Obedeciendo, Alanis apareció, delante de las Sailor Scouts. Al hacerlo, sonrió.

-¡Hola, Sailor Scouts! –saludó Alanis, cruzando los brazos. -¡Soy Alanis, y he venido a conquistar ésta ciudad, en el nombre del señor Zagato!

-¡Alanis! –repitió Usagi, con lentitud, antes de llegar a una conclusión. -¡Yo te conozco, villana! ¡Eres una guerrera del planeta Céfiro, enemiga de las Guerreras Mágicas!

-¡Por lo visto, mi fama me precede! –se burló Alanis, contenta de ser reconocida. -¡Yo, ya tuve chance, de enfrentar a 2 de ustedes, una de ellas, una enana bastante molesta!

-¡Yo no creo, que a Sailor Saturn, le guste ser llamada "enana"! –intervino Rei, sacando lentamente su Pluma de Transformación. -¡Mejor, te regresas al planeta Céfiro!

-¡Yo soy Alanis, y sólo obedezco, a mi amado, Zagato! –dijo Alanis, al tiempo que empieza a reunir energía, en sus 2 manos. -¡Lo crean o no, Sailor Scouts, ésta ciudad, muy pronto, estará bajo mi control total! ¡Mejor se rinden, o sufran mi poder!

-¡Atención, Inner Senshis, transfórmense! –ordenó Sailor Venus, instando a su grupo, a la acción. -¡Nuestra ciudad, Juuban, nos necesita!

-¡VAMOS YA! –gritaron Ami, Rei y Makoto, sacando sus Plumas de Transformación, lo cual guiaron Usagi y Minako. -¡ACCIÓN!

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto, en cosa de segundos, adoptaron sus identidades heroicas, como Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, y se prepararon, para la inminente batalla. Al verlas, Alanis sonrió, y la energía de sus manos, brilló aún más, como si sus manos, fueran un par de centellas.

-¡Aquí vamos, Alanis! –exclamó Sailor Moon, dirigiendo el ataque. -¡No nos vas a vencer! ¡Las Guerreras Mágicas te han vencido, y nosotras, haremos igual!

Alanis asintió, y se lanzó contra el quinteto de heroínas. Una nueva batalla, inició.

 **Nota: ¿Aquí acaba todo? ¡Ni de broma!**


End file.
